L'ébullition de Liliane Durose - Tome 1 : La potion mystérieuse
by Velanebleue
Summary: Ca commence avec une potion. Et puis, il y a cette étrange faculté, connue, mais peu répandue. Vient ensuite le mystère. S'en suivent des questionnements, de la crainte et une fuite perpétuelle. Il y a Fred et George Weasley. Et puis, il y a Liliane.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - La Coupe du monde de quidditch**

Elle s'en souvenait très bien. C'était encore tellement clair dans sa mémoire qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vécu la veille. C'était la fin de l'été, la nuit était tombée et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. L'air était doux, quoique légèrement frais, comme toujours en Angleterre. L'endroit grouillait de sorciers venus des quatre coins du monde pour assister à la Coupe du monde de quidditch. Certains revêtaient les couleurs de la Bulgarie et volaient sur leurs balais, imbibés de bière au beurre, ivres à en tomber par terre. D'autres, au contraire, s'étaient peints le visage aux couleurs de l'Irlande et chantaient à tue-tête. Il fallait réussir à se frayer un chemin parmi les débris de nourritures, les tentes dressées çà et là et les sorciers chancelants afin d'atteindre l'immense stade. La foule commençait tout juste à se diriger vers l'entrée, même si une bonne partie avait quelque-peu perdu le sens de l'orientation.

Elle était venue avec son père : un grand homme brun et élancé, au regard noir comme l'ébène et aux sourcils constamment froncés, formant une petite ride au-dessus de l'arrête de son nez aquilin. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire dans laquelle il conservait précieusement sa baguette. Elle savait très bien que jamais son père n'aurait pris la peine d'assister à un match de quidditch si Lucius n'était pas venu, et encore moins si le premier Ministre ne l'y avait convié. Non qu'il détestait le quidditch, mais cela le mettait hors de lui de voir sa fille se dévergonder à frapper dans un cognard. Ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille bien éduquée. Mais ici, sa renommée, ainsi que sa carrière, étaient en jeu : s'il ne se montrait pas souple à l'égard du Ministère, celui-ci lui refuserait son poste de directeur du Département des Mystères.

" Édouard !" Héla une voix non loin d'eux.

L'interpellé tourna la tête et sa mine s'éclaircit à la vue de Lucius Malefoy. Un faible sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres sans arrêt pincées.

"Liliane", dit Édouard à sa fille, "viens, ils sont ici."

Liliane était une adolescente de seize ans, aux longues boucles auburn et aux yeux bleus comme la nuit. Son teint de lait était clairsemé de tâches de rousseur qui lui donnaient l'air encore plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Plutôt petite pour son âge, elle arborait ce soir-là un chapeau haut-de-forme vert et argenté, chapeau que son père observait d'un air circonspect. Ils quittèrent tous deux la foule et s'approchèrent de Lucius, homme fin et sec aux longs cheveux blonds qui, selon Liliane, se montrait toujours aussi aimable et chaleureux qu'une pierre tombale. Il tendit une main gantée à Édouard, qui la serra vigoureusement.

"Comment vas-tu ?" Lui demanda Lucius avec un accent anglais particulièrement étudié.

"Eh bien", répondit Édouard, "tout va pour le mieux, hormis le fait que cet endroit soit rempli de sorciers mal élevés et indécents."

Au même instant, une pétarade retentit au beau milieu de la foule, et des feux d'artifice multicolores fusèrent vers le ciel, éclairant un moment l'immense plaine dans laquelle les tentes étaient installées. Liliane observa avec fascination ce spectacle de couleurs et de lumières exploser et virevolter au-dessus d'elle. Une grande exclamation s'éleva de la foule, et elle-même ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit murmure d'admiration.

"Quand je te disais …" Dit Édouard à Lucius.

Les feux d'artifice disparurent tout à coup, laissant comme seule source de lumière les grands projecteurs du stade. Liliane se retourna afin d'adresser un bref hochement de tête à Lucius. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il ressemblait trop à son père : tout comme lui, Édouard était persuadé que seuls les sorciers de sang pur avaient le_ privilège_ d'utiliser la magie. Ce qui faisait bien rire Liliane, car elle-même était de sang-mêlé.

"Nous devrions y aller", dit Lucius de sa voix froide en adressant un regard insistant à Liliane, "Cornelius va s'impatienter."

Il se mit en marche, imité par Édouard. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Liliane remarqua Drago Malefoy : il était tout aussi grand et blond que son père, le visage tout aussi fin et les yeux tout aussi perçants et emprunts de cette même lueur mauvaise. Il portait un complet noir et semblait avoir une haute opinion de lui-même : la tenue devait y être pour quelque-chose. Liliane marmonna un « bonjour » à peine audible, auquel il répondit avec réserve, puis ils se mirent en route ensemble. Liliane n'avait rencontré Drago que quelques rares fois, lorsque Édouard se déplaçait à Londres pour régler des affaires urgentes au Ministère, et qu'elle l'accompagnait. Depuis toujours, il lui avait semblé que Drago vivait dans l'ombre de Lucius, qu'il ne jurait que par lui et divinisait presque sa pensée. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, elle savait juste qu'il était élève à Poudlard et qu'il faisait partie de la maison Serpentard, la maison du père de Liliane, de ses grands-parents, de ses arrières-grands-parents, et de tous les autres membres de sa famille. Elle ne savait pas à quelle maison elle pouvait appartenir : elle était élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. Mais d'après son père, Liliane était une espèce de sorcière étrange qui aurait davantage eu sa place à Serdaigle, chez les originaux, les « bizarres ».

Ils atteignirent finalement l'entrée du stade et réussirent à passer devant la horde de sorciers grâce au statut particulier d'Édouard et Lucius. Arrivés dans le grand hall, Liliane leva la tête et se découragea à la vue du nombre de marches à gravir avant d'atteindre la loge du premier Ministre : elles fourmillaient de supporters, et il devait bien y en avoir mille, qui s'enchevêtraient et tremblaient à chaque passage.

"Eh bien", dit Édouard, "j'espère que vous avez du souffle."

Ils se mirent à grimper les marches. Et tandis qu'ils montaient, Liliane priait intérieurement pour qu'un balai lui tombe entre les mains et qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa place en un clin d'œil. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la seconde plate-forme, le souffle déjà court, et qu'un énième sorcier sans gènes bousculait Liliane et Drago, la voix de Lucius s'éleva au-dessus de la rumeur :

"Disons que s'l pleut, tu seras le premier à le savoir !"

Liliane se tourna vers lui : il s'adressait à quelqu'un juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle leva la tête et aperçut un rouquin au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, une jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes, et un autre garçon brun aux lunettes rondes et mal ajustées.

"Père et moi sommes dans la loge du Ministre", s'exclama Drago en s'avançant vers le trio, "sur invitation personnelle de Cornelius Fudge !"

Son petit air suffisant agaçait Liliane. Elle s'avança à son tour pour mieux suivre l'échange et vit Lucius donner un coup de son paumier à tête de serpent entre les côtes de son fils.

"Ne te vente pas Drago. Avec ces gens, ce n'est pas la peine."

Liliane serra les dents : s'ils n'en valaient pas la peine, pourquoi donc perdaient-ils leur temps ? Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le trio : ils regardaient les Malefoy avec colère. Tout en continuant à observer, Liliane remarqua trois autres rouquins, dont une jeune fille et des jumeaux qui portaient tous deux le chapeau aux couleurs de l'Irlande. Le regard de l'un d'eux croisa brièvement le sien, mais elle le détourna aussitôt : elle avait honte d'être avec les Malefoy, honte que son père les fréquente. Elle n'aimait pas leur snobisme, elle n'aimait pas leur intolérance et leur haine de tout ce qui n'était pas apparence, faste, richesse et notoriété. Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour suivre Drago, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Lucius murmurer :

"Amuse-toi bien Potter … Pendant que tu le peux."

Liliane eut un moment de flottement durant lequel elle mit un nom sur le garçon brun aux lunettes de travers. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, mais il avait disparu. Elle tomba en revanche nez-à-nez avec Lucius, et elle décela une pointe de suspicion dans ses yeux : elle n'était pas censée avoir entendu la dernière phrase. Elle soutint cependant son regard, avant de le laisser passer et de le suivre. Il avait oublié qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer après le match.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Deux serpents et un cœur de lion**

Liliane se tenait maintenant devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle se retrouvait propulsée à Poudlard après avoir passé toute sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons : son père avait été appelé d'urgence au Ministère à la suite des rumeurs sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, entraînant avec lui Liliane et l'obligeant à changer d'école. Elle ferait ainsi sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, avant de rejoindre le Ministère. Son père désirait la voir prendre sa suite, même si ses ambitions étaient toutes autres : Liliane raffolait des cours de potions. Elle étaient fascinée par toutes ces fioles et toutes ces substances magiques capables de tant de choses. Elle souhaitait devenir Maître des potions. Mais Édouard avait été catégorique : elle rentrerait au Ministère comme lui.

Liliane soupira et ferma les yeux un instant : elle entendait la rumeur des conversations depuis le hall, elle percevait les intonations de chaque voix, devinant que les élèves étaient heureux d'être de retour chez eux, dans leurs maisons, leurs _familles_. Liliane fut parcourue d'un frisson : elle ne connaissait personne ici, jamais qui que ce soit n'avait franchi les murs de cette école après onze ans, tous avaient reçu leur lettre d'admission. Liliane, elle, savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici : sa place était en France, près de Fleur, son amie d'enfance, qui était venue l'an passé disputer le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Liliane se souvenait encore de sa lettre lui annonçant que la Coupe de feu l'avait choisie comme championne de Beauxbâtons, de l'excitation et de la fierté qui transparaissaient dans ses mots. Mais elle se souvenait aussi du retour de Fleur, de sa mine abattue et déconfite, de l'annonce de la mort de cet élève de Pouffesouffle, tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Elle n'était plus la même depuis, et Édouard avait interdit à Liliane de la revoir : selon lui, elle empoisonnait l'esprit de sa fille avec des mensonges et des élucubrations d'adolescent de quatorze ans. Mais Liliane savait, elle la croyait.

Un picotement dans sa main la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle serra le poing pour faire passer la douleur, mais elle ne faisait que s'accentuer. Elle se maudit en silence, pestant contre sa potion qui n'était pas encore prête. Elle inspira profondément : il fallait qu'elle se décide à entrer, mais la panique la gagnait. Une boule se formait au creux de son estomac, et elle crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle : d'un moment à l'autre, elle ouvrirait les portes, et Poudlard entier aurait les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle passa la main dans ses boucles auburn et réajusta sa chemise. Au même instant, les portes s'ouvrirent et les voix se turent.

Liliane déglutit : deux rangées de longues tables bordaient chaque côté de la porte, et assis à chacune d'elle, plus d'une centaine d'élèves la regardait d'un drôle d'air. A l'autre bout de la salle siégeaient les professeurs : le fauteuil du centre était occupé par le directeur, qui la regardait d'un air mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Liliane osa jeter un regard autour d'elle : seules des torches éclairaient la salle, et le plafond magique laissait apparaître un ciel étoilé parfaitement dégagé, dans lequel flottait des centaines de bougies. Des grandes fenêtres pareilles à des vitraux bordaient les murs en vieilles pierres.

"Je pense", s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant, "que la ponctualité est votre qualité principale, Miss Durose."

Liliane cligna plusieurs fois des paupières : elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite ahurie. Dumbledore lui fit un petit signe de la main lui indiquant d'approcher. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle et s'avança dans l'allée vers la table des professeurs. La clé était de ne pas regarder au sol, ni de montrer qu'elle était gênée. Tout en marchant, elle sentait les regards fixés sur elle. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin l'estrade, une vieille femme au chapeau pointu vert et à la mine pincée se leva.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir Liliane Durose, élève en septième année, jusqu'alors étudiante au lycée de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons."

Un murmure parcourut l'ensemble des élèves.

"Les raisons de sa venue ici sont parfaitement justifiées et acceptables", trancha la femme au chapeau pointu, "j'attends de vous une attitude positive et accueillante !"

Liliane faisait maintenant face aux élèves : elle reconnut Drago Malefoy, apparemment nullement étonné par son arrivée. Pour la première fois, elle était heureuse de le voir.

"Comme tout nouvel élève", reprit la femme au chapeau," une maison doit lui être attribuée."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Liliane et lui indiqua un tabouret. La jeune fille s'y assit sous les regards de l'assemblée d'élèves, puis on lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Drago se redresser avant d'être plongée dans le noir.

« _Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'attribue une maison à une élève de dernière année_ », lui dit la petite voix du Choixpeau.

« _Je m'en serais bien passée_ », rétorqua Liliane.

« _Et ce n'est pas tous les jours que ..._ »

La voix se tut. Liliane n'entendait plus les bruits de la Grande Salle. Sourde et aveugle, elle savait que le Choixpeau avait lu en elle et que dorénavant, il la connaissait entièrement. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, la voix reprit :

« _Ton père était à Serpentard ? Ainsi que tous les autres membres de sa famille ? Il semblerait que chez toi, la soif de pouvoir et d'ambition n'ait pas de limites._ »

Liliane retenait sa respiration et n'entendait plus que la voix et les battements de son cœur.

« _Mais il y a en toi quelque-chose de différent : je vois du courage, je vois de l'honneur. Cependant, une certaine rancœur semble t'habiter depuis bien longtemps, et ton orgueil pourrait finir par te piéger. Ton besoin d'indépendance est tel qu'il serait peut-être temps de songer à ..._ »

Le Choixpeau ne termina pas sa phrase et s'écria :

"GRYFFONDOR !"

Le professeur McGonagall retira le Choixpeau dans la foulé, et avant que les applaudissements retentissent, Liliane remarqua la déception sur le visage de Drago. Elle soutint légèrement son regard, avant de tourner la tête et de se diriger vers sa table. Elle prit place près d'une jeune fille aux boucles blondes coiffées d'un serre-tête rose, et face à un grand métisse au sourire très charmeur. Le Choixpeau lui avait attribué la maison Gryffondor, pas la maison Serpentard. Il avait décelé en elle quelque-chose de spécial, de différent de ses prédécesseurs. Elle n'en revenait pas, son père non plus n'en reviendrait pas : elle n'était pas dans la maison des sangs purs et des « vraies » familles de sorciers. Elle était là, parmi des sangs-mêlés et des enfants de moldus, défiant son père contre son gré.

"Ça va ? Pas trop impressionnée ?" Lui demanda le garçon en face d'elle, sans se départir de son beau sourire.

"Je l'ai jamais autant été", avoua Liliane.

"C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un de plus de onze ans participer à la cérémonie des répartitions !"

Liliane baissa les yeux.

"Je suis Dean Thomas", reprit le garçon, "à côté de toi, c'est Lavande, et à côté de moi, c'est Seamus. Tu verras, Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure des maisons, tu t'y plairas. Quant aux professeurs … Tu les découvriras par toi-même, ils sont pleins de surprises !"

"Tout ce qu'on te dira pour l'instant", dit Seamus en riant, "c'est que la petite potelée en rose, on la connaît pas plus que toi !"

Liliane dirigea son regard vers la « petite potelée en rose ».

"Mais c'est Dolores Ombrage !"

"Tu la connais ?" Demanda Lavande.

"Oui, c'est une collègue de travail de mon père."

Au fond d'elle, Liliane riait jaune, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son père l'avait inscrite à Poudlard : une rumeur sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Fleur soit disant dérangée, un poste très important, et maintenant, un membre du Ministère comme professeur. Les coïncidences s'enchaînaient beaucoup en ce moment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle enseigne ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"La défense contre les forces du mal", répondit Dean.

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Liliane était arrivée au moment du dessert. Son regard se posa sur un énorme chou à la crème : elle en prit la moitié et le mangea avec appétit. Autour d'elle, la conversation battait son plein : Seamus parlait quidditch et racontait les exploits de sa mère lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard. Dean aborda finalement le sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Vous y croyez vous ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Évidemment que non !" S'écria Seamus, "Tu-Sais-Qui a été détruit quand il a essayé de tuer Harry, tout le monde le sait. C'est des bêtises, il cherche qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui. Il l'a toujours cherchée de toute manière, et Dumbledore fait rien pour arranger les choses !"

"A mon avis", contra Dean, "c'est pas un hasard si le Ministère nous envoie un de ses membres. Elle est ici pour veiller à ce qu'il y ait aucun débordement. Enfin, ça te semble pas bizarre ?"

Liliane acquiesça en avalant sa dernière bouchée de chou.

"Je vois que la paranoïa t'a finalement atteint pendant l'été", souffla Seamus.

Les opinions semblaient partagées, mais surtout très controversées, à l'égard de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais ces disparitions de sorciers, ces meurtres de moldus qui commençaient à se perpétrer au sein de l'Angleterre, ne présageaient rien de bon. Et puis, les mangemorts rôdaient.

Le banquet touchait à sa fin, et les élèves commençaient à quitter la salle pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Les premières années se regroupaient derrière leurs préfets, coiffés de leurs chapeaux pointus noirs. Dean et Seamus se levèrent. Liliane allaient faire de même, mais Drago vint à sa rencontre, flanqué de deux autres garçons.

"Je m'attendais à te voir à Serpentard", lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur la table.

Quelques élèves tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, intrigués par la venue apparemment exceptionnelle de Drago du côté des Gryffondors.

"J'ai espéré ne pas me voir à Serpentard", murmura-t-elle.

Drago fixa Liliane de ses yeux gris métal, surpris par sa réponse. Puis son regard se déporta derrière elle et s'assombrit.

"En espérant que les sangs-de-bourbe te soient d'une grande aide. Bienvenue à Poudlard, Lili !"

Interloquée par le ton subitement agressif qu'il venait de prendre, Liliane se retourna : un peu plus loin se tenaient Harry et son ami rouquin.

"Sang-de-bourbe, vraiment ?" Rétorqua Liliane avec ironie.

Drago reporta son attention sur elle est ignora sa remarque.

"S'il y a bien un conseil que je peux te donner", dit-il en se rapprochant sensiblement d'elle, "c'est de rester loin d'eux."

Il désigna Harry et son ami roux.

Liliane allait l'interroger, mais il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. De dos, ses deux acolytes ressemblaient à des gorilles. Elle trouvait Drago étrange, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à cerner la cause de son attitude. En tout cas, il était certain que c'était son père qui parlait à travers sa voix.

Liliane allait partir, lorsque Dumbledore l'interpella. Elle s'approcha de lui avec réserve.

"Miss Durose", commença-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Elle attendait la suite : elle savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait appelée. Elle remarqua un autre homme derrière le directeur : il était pâle et observait Liliane avec méfiance. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage qui ne connaissait plus la joie. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré.

"Je vous présente le professeur Rogue", poursuivit Dumbledore.

L'homme s'approcha et Liliane se raidit.

"Je sais que vous avez insisté pour préparer vous-même votre potion, mais le professeur Rogue préfère s'en charger."

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

"Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, Miss Durose, la potion sera préparée comme elle l'a toujours été, vous en avez ma parole. Notre infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, est aussi au courant de votre traitement. Sachez que s'il vous arrive malheur, vous pouvez vous tourner vers elle."

Liliane hocha vaguement la tête. Elle avait toujours préparé sa potion elle-même, elle n'avait confiance en personne et n'avait jamais confié cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Le professeur Rogue lui tendit un flacon en émeraude surmonté d'un bouchon d'argent, représentant deux serpents enroulés l'un autour de l'autre. Liliane le saisit avec précaution et observa un instant le liquide à travers l'émeraude opaque.

"Elle est à renouveler chaque mois", lui dit le professeur Rogue avec froideur, "venez me prévenir une semaine à l'avance, le temps que je puisse la préparer comme il se doit."

"D'accord …" Murmura Liliane sans quitter le liquide des yeux.

Le brouhaha des conversations s'était atténué : les derniers élèves étaient en train de quitter la Grande Salle.

"Soyez prudente", dit finalement Dumbledore, "ne placez pas votre confiance en n'importe qui, surtout par les temps qui courent. Nous savons d'où vous venez, et nous savons qui vous êtes, alors n'allez pas jouer avec le feu."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Liliane rangea le flacon dans la poche de son pantalon, le regard rivé au sol.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Weasley et Weasley**

Fred Weasley se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et scrutait le fond de la Grande Salle avec intérêt. Son épaule était appuyée contre l'arrête du mur et ses mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un pantalon usé et légèrement trop court. Ses cheveux roux pointaient un peu dans toutes les directions, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Ils étaient très indisciplinés, tout comme celui qu'ils coiffaient. Les derniers élèves rejoignaient leurs dortoirs, seuls Dumbledore, Rogue, et la nouvelle, discutaient encore.

"Bon Freddy, on monte ?" S'impatienta son double en l'attrapant.

"Deux minutes", répondit Fred, les yeux plissés, "j'ai déjà croisé cette fille quelque-part …"

"Tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir pendant la nuit", rétorqua George, "viens maintenant, Lee nous attend."

Il tourna les talons, et Fred le suivit après un petit moment d'hésitation. Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers la tour des Gryffondors, Fred se triturait les méninges : il l'avait déjà vue, il en était certain. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, devant lequel leur meilleur ami Lee Jordan les attendait.

"Mais enfin les gars, vous êtes allés vous promener ?"

"Évidemment que non", répondit George, "Fred reluquait la nouvelle."

Il lança un regard malicieux à son frère jumeau.

"Je la reluquais pas, j'essayais de me souvenir d'où je la connaissais."

"De tes rêves les plus fous ?" Plaisanta George.

"Tais-toi, ou je te verse une potion de ratatinage dans ton jus de citrouille !"

George haussa les épaules, puis commença à discuter avec Lee.

"C'était l'année dernière, à la Coupe du monde de quidditch !" S'exclama soudain Fred, "elle était avec Malefoy et son père ! Tu te souviens George ? Elle portait le même chapeau que nous."

"Complètement oublié."

Fred secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

"Bon, on rentre avant que Rusard nous colle notre première retenue de l'année ?"

Les trois garçons disparurent derrière le tableau.

* * *

><p>Liliane était recroquevillée dans l'un des fauteuils en vieux cuir, près de la cheminée. Les flammes s'étaient presque entièrement éteintes, et seules les braises crépitaient faiblement. Elle s'était enroulée dans une grosse couverture en laine qui lui grattait les bras et les épaules. Un lourd grimoire était ouvert sur ses genoux et, posée dessus, la fiole de potion. Liliane l'observait d'un air interdit : les deux serpents semblaient vouloir se dévorer. De toute manière, avec cette potion à l'intérieur, le flacon ne pouvait que lui être détestable, d'autant plus parce que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait rempli.<p>

La France lui manquait, Beauxbâtons lui manquait, et par-dessus tout, _Fleur_ lui manquait. Elles n'avaient jamais autant eu besoin l'une de l'autre, et c'était bien sûr le moment qu'Édouard avait choisi pour les séparer. Comme toujours, il retirait à sa fille tout ce qui était susceptible de la rendre heureuse.

Les paupières de Liliane s'alourdissaient : ils devait être minuit passé, et la salle commune était plongée dans un profond silence, le silence du sommeil. C'était un silence agréable, Liliane pouvait sentir que la plupart des élèves rêvaient, à l'exception peut-être de Harry Potter, dont les nuits étaient hantées par l'assassinat de cet élève de Pouffesouffle, Cédric Diggory. Elle porta son attention sur le rêve de Harry : elle y vit un cimetière, la tombe de Jedusor père, puis Cédric foudroyé par l'éclaire aveuglant de l'Avada Kedavra. Elle entendit Harry crier dans son cauchemar, puis il se réveilla en sursaut. A cet instant, Liliane quitta ses pensées : il avait dû sentir que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son rêve. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer toutes les horreurs qu'avaient endurées ce garçon, mais elle s'interdisait surtout de penser à ce qui l'attendait.

Son regard retomba sur le flacon couleur émeraude. Elle le saisit et le rangea dans la poche de son pyjama, avant de plier sa couverture et de quitter le fauteuil, son grimoire sur l'histoire de Poudlard sous le bras. Ainsi chargée, elle aillait se diriger vers le dortoir des filles, mais un panneau d'affichage attira son attention. En s'approchant un peu, Liliane vit qu'il s'agissait d'une liste d'inscriptions aux sélections de quidditch. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, et après s'être munie d'une plume, elle nota son nom sur la liste en pensant à son très cher père.

Son livre glissa, et elle se pencha pour le ramasser. En se redressant, elle aperçut une ombre qui se déplaçait vers elle en flottant : c'était un fantôme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'exclama d'une voix forte et enjouée :

"L'heure est déjà bien avancée !"

"Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !" Répondit spontanément Liliane, affolée par le manque de discrétion du fantôme.

"Et alors ? Je suis Peeves, l'esprit farceur, et je me contre-fiche de réveiller qui que ce soit ! J'aimerais surtout voir ta tête quand je t'aurais pris le flacon de potion de la poche !"

"N'y pense même pas …" Siffla Liliane.

Peeves se rua sur elle, mais elle l'esquiva avec agilité.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si précieux là-dedans ?" Tonitrua Peeves en poursuivant Liliane à travers la pièce.

Il finit par renverser une pile de livres et de parchemins, avant de disparaître en éclatant de rire de l'autre côté du mur. Liliane s'était cachée derrière une chaise et fit le constat lorsqu'elle se releva : Peeves avait fait voler des feuilles de parchemin dans toute la salle commune, et un livre avait même perdu sa reliure.

"Eh merde …" Jura Liliane en se frappant le front.

Elle prit sa baguette et entreprit de tout ranger avant de monter se coucher, mais quelqu'un l'avait devancée.

"T'en fais un boucan à toi toute seule."

La pièce finit par se remettre en ordre, et un garçon termina de descendre les marches des escaliers. Liliane ne le voyait pas très bien, la salle commune n'étant maintenant plus du tout éclairée.

"C'est pas ton fort la discrétion, t'as dû réveiller tous les dortoirs."

Liliane rougit et s'excusa, confuse :

"Pardon … Un fantôme est venu mettre son grain de sel dans mes affaires."

"Peeves ? Je comprends mieux. Et puis, à part Fred et George, rien ne fait autant de bordel à cette heure-ci."

"Je suis désolée."

"Y a pas de soucis", lui répondit le garçon en remontant vers son dortoir, "on peut rien contre Peeves. Bonne nuit !"

Liliane apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'appelait Neville Londubat.

Elle gravit à son tour les escaliers pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles. La pierre était froide sous ses pieds, et elle se mit à grelotter. Elle ouvrit délicatement la grosse porte en bois, qui ne se fit pas prier pour grincer. Liliane s'immobilisa, mais voyant que personne ne bronchait, elle rejoignit son lit à baldaquins à pas de loup. Elle tira les lourds rideaux en velours rouge et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Plongée dans le noir total, elle se concentra sur les bruit de respiration des autres filles. Toutes dormaient profondément, le vacarme qu'avait causé Peeves ne semblait pas les avoir gênées. Avant de fermer les yeux, Liliane glissa le flacon de potion resté dans sa poche sous son oreiller. Elle fut un instant submergée par le flot de rêves et de pensées des autres filles, mais après un petit effort, elle réussit à faire le vide dans sa tête, puis à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>« <em>Fleur, <em>

_Je comprends maintenant mieux ta fascination pour cet immense château aux couloirs interminables et aux escaliers mouvants. Mais je préfère par-dessus tout la bibliothèque : ces étagères tellement hautes qu'on pourrait à peine en atteindre le sommet, et tellement de livres … Tout le savoir du monde semble être contenu dans ces anciens grimoires, pour certains aussi vieux que l'école._

_Je fais dorénavant partie de la maison Gryffondor, et non pas Serpentard, comme mon père l'aurait tant souhaité. Autant te dire que c'est non sans une pointe d'ironie et de joie un peu mauvaise que j'attends sa lettre pestant contre le choix du Choixpeau. Qui sait ? Il serait peut-être capable d'essayer de me changer de maison._

_Je commence doucement à m'habituer à cet endroit, c'est bien loin d'être détestable. Et puis, les professeurs excellent dans leurs domaines et sont toujours à l'écoute de leurs élèves. Eux-mêmes ne traînent presque jamais les pieds pour aller en cour, sauf évidemment quand notre professeur de métamorphose nous demande de lui rendre trois rouleaux de parchemin sur un sujet de notre choix pour mettre un peu d'huile dans nos rouages._

_Je ne me suis pas perdue une seule fois, ou du moins pas encore. Mais j'ai de très bon guides, à commencer par deux garçons de ma maison : Dean et Neville. Depuis le début de la semaine, ils me montrent certains endroits cachés du château ou me racontent des anecdotes sur tel ou tel professeur, sur tel ou tel élève. J'ai déjà constaté qu'ils n'apprécient pas vraiment les Serpentard et __que Neville a une peur bleue du professeur de potions. Mais malgré ça, Beauxbâtons me manque, sans oublier mon petit uniforme en soie bleue, consciencieusement rangé dans mon armoire, en France. Tu me manques aussi beaucoup, Fleur, je ne peux plus me confier comme je le faisais avant, d'autant plus que je suis certaine que les hiboux sont interceptés par le Ministère._

_Répond-moi vite et donne-moi de tes nouvelles,_

_Liliane _

_PS : Je ne la fais plus moi-même._»

C'était un jeudi soir pluvieux, et Liliane se félicitait d'être assise au chaud dans un coin de la bibliothèque, cachée des regards. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais l'endroit était plein à craquer. La bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, ne cessait de rouspéter contre les élèves trop bruyants, surtout ceux qui ne prenaient pas suffisamment soin de ses livres. Liliane aurait pu passer le reste de l'année dans cette salle à dévorer un-à-un tous les livres, notamment ceux du rayon essentiellement consacré au quidditch. L'ambiance feutrée, les odeurs d'encre et de vieux parchemin, lui rappelaient un peu la petite maison de campagne perdue de sa grand-mère moldue, en Vendée.

Elle termina d'écrire sa lettre et la mit dans son enveloppe, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de ranger soigneusement son devoir se potions dans son sac. Puis elle prit les trois livres qu'elle avait empruntés pour les remettre à leur place.

"Mais si, je suis certain que ça pourrait fonctionner !" S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

"Mais bien sûr que non", dit la même voix, "ça va exploser !"

"Justement !"

Liliane se retourna : c'était les jumeaux que tout Poudlard semblait connaître. Ils étaient penchés sur un gros grimoire aux reliures multicolores ; ce devait être le seul ouvrage aussi coloré de toute l'école. L'un d'eux se retourna en s'écriant, le livre brandi dans une main :

"Je te dis que non, c'est pas le but de celui-là !"

Il manqua de l'envoyer dans la figure de Liliane.

"Je viserai ton nez la prochaine fois", plaisanta-t-il en rangeant le livre.

"Je tiens à le conserver intact", répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Au même moment, Madame Pince leur fondit dessus :

"Vous trois, hors d'ici ! Vous dérangez vos camarades ! Monsieur Weasley, traitez ce livre mieux que ça je vous prie !"

Les jumeaux ricanèrent, mais Liliane écarquilla les yeux.

"J'ai rien fait moi !"

"Dehors jeune fille, si vous voulez rester loin des problèmes, restez loin des Weasley."

"Vieille bique", susurra Liliane en attrapant sa sacoche.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard vers la vieille bique en question, puis s'arrêta dans le couloir pour enfiler son sac en bandoulière, contrariée. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

"C'est vrai que Madame Pince ressemble à une biquette", dit l'un des jumeaux à son frère.

"Désolés", dit l'autre alors que Liliane se retournait, "t'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment je crois."

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux grands et tellement identiques que Liliane se demandait comment elle allait réussir à les différencier : hormis leurs vêtements, absolument rien ne permettait de différencier Fred de George. Ils avaient la même coupe de cheveux, le même épi, la même allure, les même tâches de rousseur et le même air malicieux.

"Vous inquiétez pas", répondit Liliane, "elle a pas l'air commode de toute façon."

"C'est une vieille fille", dit Fred.

"Qui a que ses livres comme compagnie", enchaîna George.

"Et des parchemins rabougris", murmura Liliane.

Ils s'esclaffèrent, et leurs rires raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Ce fut le moment que Dolores Ombrage choisit pour passer par là.

"Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît", dit-elle de sa petite voix aiguë sans abandonner son sourire hypocrite, "ce n'est pas une cour de récréation."

"Elle, je l'aime pas du tout", murmura l'un des garçons.

Liliane non plus ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas parce que son père s'entendait beaucoup trop avec elle, et elle était certaine qu'ils étaient complices quant à son arrivée à Poudlard. Depuis le début de la semaine, dès que Liliane la croisait, elle sentait son regard peser sur elle, sans être capable de savoir _pourquoi_. Satanée occlumentie, Ombrage la maniait mieux que personne.

"Attention à vous, Monsieur Weasley, une quatrième punition serait sûrement mal vue par vos parents."

« _On est plus à ça près_ », pensa-t-il.

Liliane eut un petit rire qu'elle s'empressa de refouler, mais il l'avait entendu.

"N'arrivez pas en retard en cours demain", dit Ombrage, "et retournez à vos salles communes, il se fait tard."

Elle s'éloigna, et tous trois regagnèrent rapidement les grands escaliers. Ils durent attendre qu'ils aient fini de faire des siennes avant de pouvoir finalement grimper vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Et pour finir, on aura même pas trouvé", dit George à son frère.

"Trouvé quoi ?" Demanda Liliane, intriguée.

"C'est secret défense pour l'instant", répondit Fred.

Les jumeaux étaient de grands amateurs de farces et attrapes, ils en distribuaient à un peu tout le monde dans l'école : des tas de bonbons qui simulaient des maladies, des fausses baguettes magiques et pleins d'autres babioles du même genre. Liliane ne s'y était pas encore vraiment intéressé, mais elle n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune bondée d'élèves : certains travaillaient, d'autres lisaient ou encore discutaient et se détendaient. Il faisait bon, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse et conviviale. Liliane aimait ça, même si elle n'y était pas vraiment habituée. George s'approcha de la liste des Gryffondors candidats aux sélections de quidditch.

"Tu joues Liliane ?" Lui demanda-t-il en voyant son nom en tête de liste.

"Plutôt, oui !" Répondit-elle en s'approchant à son tour.

"Et tu voudrais quel poste ?" S'enquit Fred.

"Poursuiveuse à coup sûr", rigola George.

"Non, répondit Liliane, batteur."


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Comme ils rôdent**

Au même instant, dans la sombre salle commune des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy terminait de lire la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée. Il la posa sur la table en bois noir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Au fond de lui, il pensait que son père n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même, mais jamais il n'oserait le défier. Il n'en avait pas le courage, et ne l'avait _jamais_ eu. Édouard Durose était pareil, il était lui aussi un noble aristocrate de sang pur qui ne demandait qu'à ce que justice soit faite aux enfants de moldus. Avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, cela ne tarderait pas à arriver. Seulement, sa fille semblait avoir la force et le courage de se dresser contre lui, il l'avait senti lorsque le Choixpeau lui avait été retiré de la tête et que son regard s'était attardé sur lui. Elle était fière de ne pas faire partie de la maison Serpentard.

Il releva la tête : Pansy Parkinson s'était assise en face de lui et le regardait avec des yeux langoureux. Habituellement, il se serait gonflé d'orgueil, mais il ne demandait qu'à ce qu'elle parte.

"Ça ne va pas Drago ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"Tout va très bien", répondit-il précipitamment en pliant la lettre en deux et en la rangeant dans la poche de sa veste.

Pansy le remarqua.

"Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ?" Insista-t-elle en battant des cils.

"Je vais bien Pansy."

Elle ne se découragea pas. Elle croisa les jambes, posa les coudes sur la table et appuya sa tête sur ses mains tout en continuant à observer Drago : il était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Beau, noble, riche et ambitieux. Avec lui, elle était certaine d'avoir ce qu'elle désirait, d'asseoir sa réputation et de garantir sa sécurité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" S'impatienta Drago, voyant très bien qu'elle minaudait.

"Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout", répondit-elle en prenant un air faussement contrarié, "je te connais, et je vois que ça ne va pas. Tu peux tout me dire Drago, tu sais …"

"Je ne crois pas, non", la coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Pansy serra la mâchoire en regardant Drago s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ?

Il alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Il n'y avait personne, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Seule celle de la lune éclairait la pièce aux couleurs argent et vert. Il enjamba une valise et s'avança vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur un paysage artificiel. Ici, dans les cachots, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte sur l'extérieur, tout n'était que sortilèges et illusions. Comme beaucoup de choses, et comme beaucoup de monde. Chaque jour depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Drago Malefoy entrait dans la peau d'un personnage, jouant la carte de l'arrogance, de l'orgueil et de la méchanceté. S'entourer de ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle faisait que jamais l'on n'osait s'attaquer à lui, il pouvait ainsi malmener le premier qui le dérangeait, ou tout simplement pousser celui qui barrait sa route sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Il pouvait maudire Harry Potter autant qu'il le voulait, il pouvait le ridiculiser en public, il pouvait tout faire. Presque tout. Il ne pouvait pas être lui-même. Mais quand bien même il l'aurait été, il aurait eu peur de tout, il aurait été perdu. Il était incapable de se débrouiller seul, peut-être aussi parce que jamais son père ne lui en avait donné l'occasion. Mais Drago ne cherchait pas non plus à devenir indépendant, il craignait son père plus que personne, et maintenant plus que de coutume. Il reprit la lettre et la relut à la lumière de sa baguette :

« _Je compte sur toi Drago, tu connais l'enjeu. Tu sais aussi ce qui t'attend si tu réussis_ ».

Drago soupira. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait s'il y parvenait. Mais s'il échouait, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Son père allait-il le livrer à Voldemort pour ne pas lui avoir fait honneur ? Sa mère l'en empêcherait, elle était capable de tout pour lui. Drago pensait qu'elle était même capable de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur.

* * *

><p>Après avoir jeté de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle, Liliane versa deux gouttes de potion dans son jus de citrouille puis but son verre cul-sec, réprimant une grimace. Même dilué dans le jus de citrouille, le mélange restait amer. Un mauvais goût lui restait dans la bouche, et elle rebut un autre verre pour le faire passer.<p>

Elle s'était levée un peu tard aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde à la table du petit déjeuné. Tous se rendaient déjà vers leurs salles de cours. Elle commençait la journée par défense contre les forces du mal, ça n'allait pas être triste.

Elle goba un dernier œuf, ferma le **Chicaneur**, puis se leva. En se précipitant pour ne pas être en retard, elle fonça dans Grégory Goyle, le mastodonte qui servait de garde du corps à Drago Malefoy.

"Oups, pardon", s'excusa Liliane en le contournant.

Elle heurta ensuite Drago lui-même.

"Mais c'est pas possible", grommela-t-elle.

Hautain, Drago la scrutait.

"Ah pardo"n, bafouilla-t-elle, voyant à qui elle avait affaire, "désolée, je fonce dans tout le monde ce matin."

"Y a des jours comme ça", répondit-il, impassible.

Liliane se rembrunit. Elle voulut lui demander si tout allait bien, mais elle se ravisa. Il était désagréable avec à peu près tout le monde, très peu sensible à leurs états-d'âme et à leurs sautes d'humeur. Elle se contenta donc de hausser les sourcils, puis reprit son chemin vers la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle y pénétra la dernière, mais les élèves n'étaient pas encore installés. Un immense squelette de ce qui ressemblait à un dinosaure était suspendu au plafond en pierre. Les tables, parfaitement alignées, faisaient face au bureau du professeur, sur lequel deux piles de manuels apparemment neufs étaient posés. Contre le mur du fond, de petits escaliers torsadés menaient à une autre porte. Les élèves discutaient, dont une bonne partie avec les jumeaux. Alors que Liliane s'approchait, l'un d'eux tourna la tête vers elle et donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Lee Jordan, pas assez discret pour que Liliane ne le remarque pas. Lee se retourna et un immense sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui souriait de la sorte, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre derrière elle, et elle comprit que ce sourire lui était réellement destiné. Elle le lui rendit, un peu crispée. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il l'aborda d'emblée :

"Bonjour Liliane", lui dit-il, charmeur, "je suis Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami de Fred et George. J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi au moins cinquante fois depuis le début de l'année. Comme beaucoup ont dû te le dire, on espère que Poudlard va te plaire, _surtout_ ses élèves."

Il mima une petite révérence, et Liliane se mordit la joue pour ne pas lui rire au nez. Mais l'arrivée d'Ombrage mit un terme aux plaisanteries en tous genres.

"Regagnez vos places au plus vite ! Vous, Monsieur Weasley (elle désigna Fred), mettez-vous devant, je ne veux pas vous voir à côté de votre frère. Et vous, Miss Durose, asseyez-vous à côté !"

Liliane était certaine qu'elle allait s'acharner sur elle dès le début. Elle regagna le premier rang d'un pas traînant et prit place à côté de Fred Weasley. Ombrage fit le discours auquel elle s'attendait : cette année, il n'y aurait pas de baguettes magiques en cours, les programmes avaient été remaniés et le Ministère allait veiller au bon déroulement des leçons. Elle avait servi la même rengaine aux Cinquièmes années, et l'intervention de Harry Potter lui avait valu une retenue. Liliane sentit un bout de parchemin lui glisser sous la main. Elle baissa les yeux :

« _A Beauxbâtons, vous vous défendiez sans baguettes ?_ »

« _Habituellement, on se servait de nos chapeaux_ », répondit discrètement Liliane.

Fred gloussa. Ombrage tourna son visage de crapaud vers lui et vint lui arracher son morceau de parchemin des mains. Fred pinça les lèvres et Liliane ferma les yeux.

"En quoi un bout de papier vierge peut-il vous faire rire ?" Caqueta-t-elle.

"Hein ?" S'étonna Fred.

Ombrage lui rendit le parchemin : il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur conversation. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Liliane rouvrit les yeux, et les mots réapparurent, sous les yeux ébahis de Fred.

"Tu as vu ça ?" Murmura-t-il.

"Vu quoi ?"

Fred scruta de nouveau la feuille, puis se pencha vers Liliane.

"Notre conversation a disparu du parchemin quand Ombrage l'a pris, puis dès qu'elle a tourné le dos, elle a réapparu."

Liliane leva deux sourcils surpris.

"Le papier est peut-être ensorcelé", chuchota-t-elle, "ou alors, quelque-un nous a sauvé la mise … Ton frère ?"

Fred hocha la tête, apparemment convaincu. Liliane sourit et reporta son attention sur Ombrage.

Les cours de la matinée prirent fin à midi dix. Lee et les jumeaux proposèrent à Liliane de se joindre à eux pour la pause du déjeuné, puis ils se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, affamés. Lee Jordan se servit une dizaine de mini sandwichs et mordit dans l'un d'eux avec appétit. Liliane sortit son emploi du temps : elle enchaînait avec deux heures de potions. Tout en mangeant, Lee l'observait du coin de l'œil : elle avait vraiment de magnifiques yeux. Et de beaux cheveux. Et un joli sourire. Mais s'appercevant que George le scrutait d'un air moqueur, il détourna son regard de la jeune fille.

"Ça va, t'apprécies ?" Lança-t-il.

Lee fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

"Au fait", commença Fred entre deux bouchées de chips, "tu comptes vraiment postuler pour le post de batteur ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien", poursuivit George, "c'est _nous_, les deux batteurs attitrés de Gryffondor."

"Vous avez peur que je vous pique votre place ?" Demanda Liliane en riant.

"Non !" S'empressa de répondre Fred, "tout le monde sait très bien que les Weasley sont irremplaçables."

Lee et George confirmèrent. Liliane allait répondre, mais sa saccoche glissa. Elle la posa machinalement sur la table, laissant apparaître les serpents argentés du flacon de potion. Intrigué, Fred le saisit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ça fait très Serpentard", remarqua George, "tu mènes une double vie, Durose ?"

Liliane s'était raidie, et se retenait de ne pas arracher la fiole des mains de Fred. Mais lorsqu'il commença à dévisser le bouchon, elle le stoppa net. Dans sa précipitation, elle manqua de lui envoyer son coude dans l'œil.

"C'est rien d'intéressant", dit-elle en reprenant la fiole, "c'est une potion de ma composition, j'adore les expériences !"

Elle rangea le flacon dans son sac et le ferma complètement. Suspicieux, Fred lança un regard entendu à son frère. Subitement honteuse, Liliane piqua un fard en fixant son plat. Elle n'avait plus faim maintenant. Un silence un peu gênant s'était installé entre eux, et elle s'en voulut d'avoir posé sa saccoche sur la table. Elle jouait avec sa fourchette, tournant et retournant le morceau de salade qui restait dans son assiette. Quelques instant après, les jumeaux recommençaient déjà à plaisanter et à se chamailler, à son grand soulagement. Ils étaient très drôles, et à force de les entendre rire, elle finit par céder, oubliant l'incident précédent.

Les hiboux arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent, larguant leurs lettres et leurs colis au-dessus de leurs destinataires. Les bruissements d'ailes et les piaillements des volatiles avaient totalement recouvert le murmure des conversations. Liliane reçut une lettre : elle s'attendait à une réponse de Fleur, mais il s'agissait en fait de son père.

"Génial …" Murmura-t-elle.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin plié en quatre. Elle le déplia et lut l'écriture souple et penchée d'Édouard Durose :

« _Ma fille,_

_Ayant récemment appris que tu avais été admise dans la maison Gryffondor, je tenais à t'écrire pour te mettre en garde contre certains individus qui pourraient nuir à ta réussite, ou même à ta réputation au sein de l'école. Tu sais que Dolores est une collègue de travail, et cela m'embêterait que tu ternisses mon image par des débordements quelconques._

_Ainsi donc, je tiens à te prévenir que certains élèves sont des enfants de moldus, des _sangs-de-bourbe_, et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense … Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi, ma Liliane, alors éloigne-toi de tous ceux qui n'ont pas leur place dans le très grand monde de la sorcellerie._

_Te connaissant, je sais aussi que tu feras sûrement partie de l'équipe de quidditch de ta maison. Mais s'il te plaît, oublie le poste de batteur, seuls les hommes l'occupent. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt tenter attrapeur ? Tu es rapide et agile sur un balai, et les cours de vol accrobatique que tu a suivis jusqu'à maintenant à Beauxbâtons pourraient t'être d'un grand secours._

_Enfin, une dernière chose : écoute les conseils du fils de Lucius, il sait de quoi il parle. Et faute de ne pas faire partie de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, essaie au moins de te comporter comme tel._

_Je compte sur toi Liliane, ne me déçois pas._

_Père._

_P.S : Tu recevras maintenant la __**Gazette du Sorcier**__, Dolores m'a dit t'avoir vu lire le __**Chicaneur**__. Ce torchon ne mérite même pas ton attention. _»

A peine avait-elle fini sa lecture que Liliane chiffonnait la lettre de son père et la fourrait au fin fond de son sac. Elle n'était donc pas folle, Ombrage l'observait bel et bien, guettant ses moindres faits et gestes. Édouard avait honte que sa fille soit une Gryffondor, et il préférait jouer le rôle du parent attentif, plutôt que de clairement faire comprendre à Liliane qu'elle était irrécupérable. Elle bouillait, elle voulait lui répondre avec clarté, netteté et précision : « _v__a te faire voir papa_ ». En s'imaginant la tête que pourrait faire son père en recevant pareille réponse, elle eut un sourire satisfait. Décidément, il voulait tout contrôler, il voulait forger sa fille à son image. Mais il n'avait pas compris que Liliane n'était pas un pion, ni même sa propriété. Elle était une personne à part entière, qui, comme tout le monde, pensait et ressentait. Elle n'était pas non plus Drago Malefoy, et son père devait régulièrement s'en plaindre. A côté d'elle, Fred lisait la **Gazette du Sorcier** : elle se pencha pour admirer les magnifiques mensonges que Rita Skeeter avaient encore écrits.

"Harry passe vraiment pour un cinglé", souffla Fred.

"Il est cinglé", répondit George, "c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime."

Il prit le journal des mains de son frère et parcourut rapidement l'article.

"C'est plutôt elle qui est frappée", dit-il, "elle gagne sa vie en détruisant celle des autres, elle mériterait un coup de cognard."

Liliane commença à jouer avec ses boucles auburn tout en pensant à la lettre de son père, et à Dolores Ombrage qui l'espionnait, dissimulée derrière son faux sorire et son statut d'envoyée du Ministère.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Liliane**

Les jours passèrent doucement, puis les semaines. Liliane n'avait finalement pas fait le poids face au talent de batteur des jumeaux, mais avait en revanche été promue au poste de gardienne. Elle faisait aussi des étincelles au cours de potion, et pas seulement au sens figuré : son manque d'attention en cours avait valu l'explosion de son chaudron, une retenue, ainsi que dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Peut-être que si les jumeaux n'avaient pas fait les imbéciles, elle aurait pu l'éviter. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient sans nul doute les cours les plus ennuyeux de tous, plus encore que les cours d'Histoire de la magie. Au premier rang, Fred et Liliane ne cessaient de ricaner et de réprimer des fous rires à chaque nouvelle tenue extravagante du professeur Ombrage. Lee Jordan, lui, ne lâchait plus Liliane : il lui tournait autour et lui faisait du charme comme jamais personne avant ne lui en avait fait. Elle le trouvait plutôt amusant, mais ne le prenait pas vraiment au sérieux.

Chaque semaine, Liliane recevait une lettre de son père la sermonnant pour son manque de droiture et de discipline à l'école, et l'encourageant à se tenir loin des Weasley. Et Liliane, en tant que fille exemplaire, prenait exactement la tangente de ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Fleur aussi lui avait écrit, et elle s'inquiétait : le fait qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de faire seule sa potion la laissait perplexe, et elle lui avait conseillé de se méfier d'Ombrage, qui semblait être « les yeux et les oreilles d'Édouard Durose ». De temps à autre, Liliane se retrouvait à discuter avec Drago Malefoy. Il lui portait un peu d'attention : il lui demandait si elle se plaisait à Poudlard, si elle appréçiait les professeurs et les élèves. Lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à « ces crétins de frères Weasley », Liliane l'avait remis en place de telle sorte qu'il n'avait plus osé aborder le sujet.

Au début du moins d'octobre, alors que Liliane faisait le tri dans ses affaires, elle se rendit compte que sa fiole de potion était presque vide. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir descendre dans le bureau du professeur Rogue pour la faire renouveler. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou … Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle prit le flacon, le rangea dans la poche de son jean et enfila un pull. Avant qu'elle sorte du dortoire, Angélina Johnson la retint :

« Ça te dirait un petit tour à Pré-Au-Lard cet après-midi ? Tu n'y es encore jamais allée. »

La jolie métisse lui adressa un sourire tout en levant le nez de son livre.

« Avec plaisir, accepta Liliane. »

« Retrouve-nous sous le cloître dans ce cas. »

Liliane hocha la tête, puis elle quitta le dortoire. Elle descendit les marches en pierres et traversa la salle commune d'un petit pas pressé.

« Liliane, faut qu'on te montre un truc ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux en lui barrant la route. »

« Toute à l'heure les gars, je suis pressée, répondit-elle. »

« Allez, c'est vraiment génial, faut que tu vois ça ! »

« Ce sera pas long ! »

Liliane soupira.

« Vous me montrerez ça quand on ira à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai un truc urgent à régler, là. »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si urgent un dimanche midi ? Demanda George, dubitatif. »

« J'ai un devoir à rendre à Rogue, aujourd'hui dernier délai. »

« Tu rends tes devoirs le dimanche, toi ? S'étonna Fred. »

Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

« Eh bien oui, je rends mes devoirs le dimanche. »

« On a pas de devoir à rendre, Durose, dit George. »

Liliane croisa les bras, à la recherche d'une nouvelle excuse : elle commençait à être mal-à-l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hasarda Fred, ça va pas ? »

« _T'as même pas idée_ », songea la jeune fille.

« On se retrouve toute à l'heure, je serai pas longue, dit-elle finalement avant de disparaître derrière le tableau le plus vite possible. »

George se tourna vers son frère et parla à voix basse :

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? »

Fred regarda le futur feu d'artifice qu'il tenait dans la main, puis le rangea dans sa poche, la mine sombre.

« Eh Freddy, qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« Liliane va pas bien je crois … »

« Sans blague, rétorqua George en fronçant les sourcils, et comment tu le sais ? »

« Elle me l'a dit. »

« Tu te paies ma tête ? »

Ça ressemblait encore à une mauvaise blague. George s'attendait à ce que son frère éclate de rire en lui disant qu'il l'avait bien eu, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Au lieu de ça, il répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Non, elle me l'a dit par la pensée … »

* * *

><p>Liliane était arrivée aux cachots, il y faisait sombre et humide. Ses pas raisonnaient dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit : rares étaient les élèves qui s'aventuraient aux sous-sols, hormis les Serpentards, évidemment. Le silence, loin d'être agréable, était au contraire oppressant, voire inquiétant, Liliane s'entendait même respirer. Elle sortit le flacon d'émeraude de sa poche : il semblait peser très lourd dans sa main, comme un fardeau. Un fardeau qui commençait à être trop pesant, parce qu'elle le portait depuis trop longtemps. Liliane ramassa sa tignasse en une queue-de-cheval haute tandis qu'elle atteignait le bureau du professeur de potions. Avant de frapper à la porte, elle eut tout à coup envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'envoyer la fiole se briser contre un mur. L'idée étant bien entendu farfelue, elle se décida à frapper.<p>

« Entrez, fit la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue. »

Liliane poussa doucement la grosse porte en bois et pénétra dans le bureau : un étrange endroit, où de nombreuses étagères étaient clouées aux murs, et sur lesquelles trônaient des récipients aux couleurs étranges, d'autres contenant animaux et insectes morts. Au fond de la pièce, le bureau du professeur croulait sous des liasses de parchemins, de matériel de potion et de coupures de journaux. Il faisait presque aussi froid que dans le couloir, et Liliane frissonna.

« Liliane Durose … Murmura le professeur Rogue en quittant son siège. »

Il la fixait de ses yeux sombres et tristes.

« N'essayez pas de lire en moi, Liliane, dit lentement Rogue. »

La concernée dévia son attention de l'esprit de son professeur.

« Vous pouvez maudire l'occlumentie autant que vous le souhaitez, je suis certain que vous préféreriez ne pas savoir ce qui se passe en nous plutôt que d'être … Ce que vous êtes devenue. »

Il était arrivé à sa hauteur, et tendait une main pâle aux longs doigts fins. Liliane lui remit la fiole de potion, penaude.

« Pourquoi je ne peux plus la préparer moi-même ? Risqua-t-elle alors que Rogue reprenait place derrière son bureau. »

« Vous imaginez-vous passer une semaine sur la préparation d'une potion, sous les yeux de vos camarades ? »

« Je faisais comment à Beauxbâtons, à votre avis ? Contra Liliane avec agressivité. »

Rogue lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« Surveillez votre langage, Liliane, vous savez pertinemment que vous êtes plus exposée. »

« Ah oui ! S'exclama-t-elle, c'est sûrement pour ça que mon père m'a inscrite ici, non ? »

Son professeur ne broncha pas, mais lui demanda d'avancer. Elle s'approcha de lui sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tendez-moi votre bras … »

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Il saisit son poignet et souleva délicatement la manche de son pull.

« Vous avez bien cicatrisé. »

Liliane ne disait toujours rien, mais elle était sur la défensive, prête à bondir à la moindre mauvaise parole.

« Ne prenez pas cet air avec moi, jeune fille, dit Rogue en lâchant son bras. »

« J'aime pas regarder ça, et j'aime pas non plus que les autres la regardent, siffla-t-elle. »

« Je ne connais personne qui ait refusé la Marque des Ténèbres au dernier moment. »

« Moi non plus, voyez où ça m'a menée. »

« Vous regrettez ? »

Liliane serra les dents.

« Et vous ? »

Rogue ne répondit rien. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'essayer une nouvelle fois de connaître ses pensées, mais lui aussi maîtrisait parfaitement l'occlumentie.

« Vous arrivez à contrôler votre esprit ? Enchaîna Rogue. »

« En général, oui, même si je ne fais pas toujours attention. »

« Restez discrète, et faites en sorte que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est ce que je fais … »

Pendant un court instant, aucun d'eux ne parla. Liliane avait l'impression d'être en apnée depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Enfin, Rogue brisa le silence :

« Votre potion sera prête samedi prochain, vous pouvez partir. »

Liliane tourna les talons, et à peine fut-elle sortie de la pièce qu'elle eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa Pansy Parkinson, la petite brune toute pâlichonne qui servait de chien de compagnie à Drago Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle la vit, ses yeux se chargèrent de tant de colère et d'agressivité que Liliane, trop abasourdie, ne parvint pas à saisir le fond de sa pensée. Elle avait disparu dans sa salle commune quand elle commença à l'entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Liliane patientait sous le cloître, sa capuche rabattue sur la tête. Le vent soufflait fort et pinçait sa peau tant il était froid. Le ciel se chargeait de nuages de pluie. De l'autre côté de la cour, elle apperçut Harry Potter et ses deux inséparables amis, suivis de près par Drago Malefoy, qui devait encore être en train de leur déverser des insanités. Elle vit Harry se retourner brusquement, et son ami rouquin, Ron, le retenir par les bras. Drago s'éloigna d'eux en leur adressant une dernière parole que Liliane n'entendit pas, puis il entra dans le château. Elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule, et elle se retourna.

« Fred et George ne viennent pas, lui dit Angélina en ajustant son manteau. »

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Liliane, déçue. »

« Ils me l'ont pas dit, mais ce sera pour une autre fois. »

Liliane hocha vaguement la tête, sentant les remords l'envahir. Sa peur de souffrir l'avait emporté sur son amitié pour les jumeaux, elle s'en voulait.

« Ils avaient une drôle de mine, lui expliqua Angélina pendant qu'elles marchaient vers Pré-Au-Lard. »

« J'ai été un peu dure avec eux toute à l'heure, je pense que c'est pour ça … »

« Je les connais pas comme des garçons susceptibles, il leur faut beaucoup pour les contrarier. T'inquiète pas, ça doit pas venir de toi, il doivent encore avoir de nouvelles idées de farces et attrapes complètement folles, à coup sûr ! »

Liliane aurait aimé la croire et se faire une raison, mais elle restait persuadée qu'elle les avait un peu vexés.

* * *

><p>Dolores Ombrage était assise à son bureau et se servait une deuxième tasse de thé dans une de ses tasses en porcelaine aux motifs floraux. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, puis elle la posa et croisa ses mains sur la table. Sans abandonner son sourire hypocrite, elle dit :<p>

« Je dois faire un inspection des classes de cette école, je pourrai resserrer la surveillance de votre fille, Édouard. »

Édouard Durose se détourna de ces horribles assiettes ornées de chats miauleurs et grincheux, puis considéra sa collègue de travail d'un air grave.

« Je compte sur vous, Dolores. Maintenant que j'ai obtenu mon poste de directeur du Département des Mystères, cela me ferait trop mal de me le voir retirer à cause d'une … Perte de contrôle, si je puis dire. »

Ombrage eut un signe de tête compréhensif, puis but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Édouard vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Je la sens qui me glisse entre les doigts, elle ne répond pas à mes lettres, elle fait exactement le contraire de ce que je lui dis … Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une fille pareille ? »

« Je prendrai les mesures nécessaires, Édouard, soyez tranquille. »

« Et dire que ma fille est à Gryffondor … Gryffondor, Dolores, vous rendez-vous compte ? »

« Édouard ! Coupa Ombrage pour mettre un terme à ses gérémiades, je peux vous assurer que votre fille finira par vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Tant qu'elle continue à prendre sa potion, il n'y a normalement aucun souci à se faire quant à ses pertes de contrôle, comme vous le disiez. Cependant, ce rapprochement avec messieurs Fred et George Weasley n'est pas de bon augure. »

« C'est ce que je lui répète depuis le début de l'année, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

Édouard se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« Dolores, je compte sur vous, répéta-t-il. »

Et il disparut parmi les flammes vertes de la poudre de cheminette.

* * *

><p>Liliane et Angélina étaient frigorifiées quand elles revinrent de Pré-Au-Lard. Le vent les avait complètement décoiffées, le bout de leur nez était rouge et elles ne sentaient plus leurs doigts. Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour grignoter quelque-chose et travailler un peu. En appercevant Lee et les jumeaux, Angélina se dirigea vers eux : si elle souhait travailler, c'était mal parti. Liliane s'assit à côté de Lee et sortit les chocogrenouilles qu'elle avait achetés à Honeyducks, puis en mangea quelques-un en lisant son livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle n'osait pas regarder Fred et George. Ils parlaient doucement avec Lee et Angélina, se demandant comment le match de quidditch de mi-octobre allait se dérouler, d'autant plus qu'ils jouaient contre Serpentard. Fred et George voulaient leur mettre une raclée, mais Angélina restait réservée, le temps de voir la progression des entraînements et des joueurs. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, chacun reprit ses occupations respectives. Liliane tapotait nerveusement sur la table avec ses ongles, puis au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, elle décida de quitter le groupe. Elle se leva doucement, espérant pouvoir partir en catimini. C'était sans compter sur la grande discrétion de Lee :<p>

« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Je retourne à la salle commune, on se voit au dîner, lui répondit Liliane en se forçant à sourire. »

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle le plus vite possible, mais arrivée aux pieds des grands escaliers, elle soupira, et se retourna :

« Tu me suis maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle à Fred. »

« J'ai pas trop cru à ton histoire de potion, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger en s'approchant d'elle. »

Liliane blêmit et baissa les yeux.

« _Je sais pas quoi dire, je sais pas quoi dire … Je lui dis quoi ? Je mens ?_ »

« Peut-être que si tu disais la vérité, l'affaire serait réglée, tu penses pas ? »

Liliane releva brusquement la tête. Elle le saisit alors par la manche et l'entraîna dans le coin d'un couloir, à l'abri des élèves.

« Tu … Tu à répondu à la question que je me suis posée … Tu entends ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-elle, frôlant l'hystérie. »

« Heu … Oui, je t'entends parfois … Mais je sais que tu m'entends aussi, répondit Fred, interloqué. »

« Ton frère m'entend ? »

L'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage de Fred.

« Fred, c'est important ! Est-ce que ton frère m'entend ? »

« Non non, il t'entend pas ! Répondit-il sans tergiverser, personne d'ailleurs je crois, je suis le seul. »

Sentant que sa tête commençait à tourner, Liliane se prit le visage entre les mains. Elle tituba, et Fred dût la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ils s'approchèrent d'un banc et s'y assirent. Fred n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, pas une seule plaisanterie ne lui venait à l'esprit pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et son frère n'était même pas là pour l'aider.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, Lili ? S'inquiéta-t-il, constatant qu'elle était très pâle. »

Liliane bredouilla un non à peine audible.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Même si la situation est pas très normale, pourquoi ça semble si grave ? »

« Je peux pas te le dire … Souffla Liliane. »

Fred haussa les sourcils.

« Je peux pas te le dire parce que c'est impossble, poursuivit la jeune fille en se redressant subitement, je risquerais de te mettre en danger. Accepte-le, mais cherche pas à comprendre. »

Trop abasourdi pour réagir, et très peu habitué à ce genre de situation, Fred scrutait Liliane sans parler. Les yeux de son amie se brouillaient de larmes, et son désarroi empêchait les mots de sortir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il était là, impuissant, paralysé par l'affolement et la crainte qui se lisaient sur le visage de Liliane.

« Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. »

Elle se leva du banc et partit sans se retourner. Elle rapassa par la cour du cloître et s'engagea sur le pont qui menait au lac. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du château et des élèves qui rentraient, les larmes s'accumulaient au bord de ses yeux. Ne parvenant plus à se contenir, elle commença à pleurer silencieusement, en regardant le sol pour que les autres ne la voient pas. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, elle cessa de marcher et s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle avait dit à Rogue qu'elle se contrôlait, elle pensait en être capable, alors pourquoi Fred réussissait-il à entendre ce qu'elle pensait ? Pourquoi lui et pas son frère ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il fallait qu'elle sache. Mais comment ? A qui s'adresser ? Sa faiblesse s'était encore une fois, dans son paradoxe, montrée plus forte que sa volonté. Elle était sous le joug de cette puissance qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et qui ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit. De quoi regretter d'avoir refusé de devenir un mangemort, d'avoir défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres … Et d'avoir réussi. Mais alors que le chagrin l'envahissait un peu plus, une petite lueur d'espoir se mit à danser au fond d'elle, et aussi fou que cela pouvait lui paraître, elle savait à qui elle allait s'adresser : il fallait qu'elle parle à Drago Malefoy.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Légilimencie**

Le ciel s'assombrissait et quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber lorsque Liliane disparut à l'angle du couloir. Ahuri, Fred resta plusieurs minutes assis, inquiet : qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Ne sachant trop que penser, il se leva finalement pour aller rejoindre son frère dans la Grande salle.

George était toujours assis avec Angelina et Lee, et lorsqu'il vit son frère se diriger vers lui, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, son imagination se mit à courir.

« T'étais où frangin ? S'exclama-t-il tout haut, faisant sursauter Angelina. »

« Je peux pas te le dire ici, répondit Fred en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

Un petit sourire railleur se dessina sur les lèvres de George.

« Et comment ça, tu peux pas me le dire ici ? Dis-moi Freddy, qu'est-ce que toi et Liliane êtes allés fabriquer pendant une demi-heure ... ? D'ailleurs, elle est où ? »

Lee Jordan releva subitement la tête de son journal alors que George la cherchait des yeux.

Agacé, Fred le saisit par le bras.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me dis pas que ... ? »

Il lança un regard moqueur à son frère sans terminer sa phrase. Fred répondit en le traînant à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle :

« Va pas te faire des idées, Georgie, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »

En arrivant dans le hall, Fred le lâcha.

« Oh, c'est bon ! Allez dis, vous êtes allés faire quoi ? »

Fred ne répondit pas tout de suite, car il fut intrigué par Rusard, qui, en équilibre sur une échelle bancale, clouait quelque-chose au mur. Certains élèves s'amassèrent autour de lui, et lorsqu'il descendit de son échelle, ils découvrirent qu'il venait d'accrocher un cadre dans lequel était écrit :

_« Ombrage nommée grande inquisitrice. »_

« Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, murmura Fred. »

A côté d'eux, les jumelles Patiles discutaient à voix basse en regardant le cadre, fixé au beau milieu du mur de l'entrée.

« Elle devrait arrêter de mettre son nez partout, dit George, on va finir par lui faire manger des pastilles de gerbe. »

« Il faudrait qu'on mette au point un bonbon qui rend muet, ça nous ferait des vacances. »

Ils hochèrent simultanément la tête, apparemment d'accord pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Ombrage, comme elle en mettait dans les leurs.

« Mais change pas de sujet, reprit George en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère, tu as des choses à me dire toi, je le sens. »

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Allez Freddy chéri, va droit au but ... Minauda-t-il pour se moquer de son frère. »

« C'est pas marrant, répondit Fred, c'est même carrément flippant ! Liliane vient de me piquer une crise, j'ai pas trop su quoi faire. »

George fit la moue, déçu.

« Ah ... Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. »

Fred raconta à son frère ce qui venait de se passer, tout en faisant le lien avec leur rencontre à la bibliothèque, lorsque Liliane avait ri à quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas dit. Il fit aussi le rapprochement avec l'étrange flacon vert. Si ça n'avait pas été son frère jumeau, George l'aurait sûrement envoyé rejoindre Lockart à Sainte Mangouste.

« T'es légilimens maintenant ? Se moqua George après avoir emmagasiné tout ce que Fred venait de lui dire. »

« Je suis pas légilimens, mais elle lit dans mon esprit. Elle lit dans le tien aussi, et dans celui des autres. Elle est capable de savoir ce que _tout le monde pense_ ! »

« Wouha, elle est gonflée ! S'exclama George, s'introduire dans l'esprit des gens, je vais aller lui causer deux mots. »

« T'es con, lui dit Fred, exaspéré. »

« C'est bon ! Elle peut lire dans les pensées des gens, tant mieux pour elle, elle pourra nous dire ce que les autres pensent de nous comme ça, ça va être cool ! Et on saura plein de secrets sur tout le monde, si c'est pas génial ça ! »

George s'interrompit un court instant, puis s'exclama tout à coup :

« Mais elle a sûrement dû lire dans ma tête ! »

Il prit un air faussement affolé.

« Peut-être qu'elle a appris des trucs que je soupçonne même pas sur moi ... »

Fred éclata de rire, imité par son frère. Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall passait dans le hall.

« Un peu de tenue Messieurs Weasley, dit-elle de sa voix sèche. »

Les jumeaux firent mine de retrouver leur sérieux, mais à peine avait-elle disparu qu'ils recommençaient à faire les imbéciles.

« Je m'inquiète quand même un peu, dit Fred après s'être calmé, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réagir comme ça ... J'ai peut-être fait quelque-chose de mal. »

George haussa les épaules.

« Elle est peut-être un peu folle ... Dès qu'elle revient de sa promenade de santé, on va la voir et puis ce sera réglé. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les grands escaliers en se demandant ce que Liliane pourrait bien leur apprendre sur les faces cachées des autres élèves et des professeurs.

« Imagine, elle nous raconte les aventures de Dumbledore, ricana George. »

« Ah ! Ah ! Si ça se trouve, c'était trop un tombeur, dit Fred. »

« C'est vrai que la barbe, ça donne un côté pittoresque plutôt attirant. »

« Peut-être qu'elle sait des trucs sur Ombrage ! S'exclama Fred. »

George se frotta les mains.

« Oh, ce serait la meilleure ça !

Les élèves commençaient à se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, il était presque six heures du soir. La rumeur des conversations s'élevait un peu partout autour d'eux, et tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour se rendre à leur salle commune, ils aperçurent Liliane qui se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves, ses longs cheveux auburn ruisselants d'eau de pluie. Elle les avait repérés dès qu'elle était entrée dans le château, et elle essayait depuis de faire en sorte qu'ils ne la voient pas. Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches, George fit un sourire entendu à son frère avant de lancer :

« Alors Durose, t'as oublié les bonnes manières ? »

Elle qui cherchait à être discrète, c'était raté. Elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et se tourna vers les jumeaux.

« Tu nous passes sous le nez, comme ça, enchaîna Fred, on mord pas, je crois ! »

« Oui, enfin, pas moi ... Dit George à voix basse afin que seul son frère l'entende. »

Fred le bouscula.

Plus haut, Liliane regardait tour à tour les deux frères, ne sachant pas trop quoi leur répondre, mais surtout quoi faire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir en courant et ne plus jamais les voir tant elle avait honte de la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Elle les scrutait, incertaine.

« Viens, dit Fred, on a faim nous, et on espère que toi aussi ! »

Liliane hésita un peu, puis elle descendit finalement les quelques marches qui les séparaient. George lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule :

« Et puis, la prochaine fois que tu piques une crise, j'aimerais être là. »

Liliane réussit à décrocher un sourire.

« Et communiquez pas trop vous deux, reprit George en les montrant du doigt, j'ai pas le don de super légilimens, moi. »

Liliane rit et les suivit jusque dans la Grande Salle, où le dîner était maintenant servi.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Liliane feignait d'être plongée dans sa lecture. En vérité, elle attendait seulement que Drago Malefoy et ses deux inséparables amis pénètrent dans la bibliothèque. Cachée dans un coin, de façon à ce qu'elle voit tout le monde, mais que personne ne l'aperçoive, elle guettait l'arrivée du garçon. Elle était contente que Fred soit passé au-dessus de sa réaction de dimanche dernier. Elle les remerciait, lui et son frère, pour leur discrétion et leur relativisme sans égal. Elle essayait donc de mieux contrôler ses pensées et de moins se mêler de celles des autres, en particulier de celles de ses amis.<p>

Fred et George l'avaient tannée pour qu'elle essaie de lire dans l'esprit de Rogue pendant le cours de potion de lundi matin, et elle avait par cette occasion été obligée de leur expliquer que l'occlumentie l'en empêchait. Ils avaient ensuite passé les deux derniers jours à l'embêter, non sans parfois essayer de comprendre d'où venait cette étrange faculté. Mais elle avait fait en sorte de dévier la conversation sur autre chose. Ils prenaient le problème avec tellement de légèreté qu'elle allait finir par mieux le supporter.

Ombrage avait commencé sa grande inquisition et se baladait dans les couloirs de l'école, un petit calepin à la main, passant au peigne fin chaque leçon, chaque professeur, chaque élève, voire même chaque coin et recoin du château. Elle était odieuse, elle avait même osé demander au professeur Trelawney de lui faire une prophétie. Comme si une prophétie pouvait tomber du ciel. Décidément, le Ministère n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'école en paix, ni même le directeur. Il était surveillé de très près, tout comme Liliane. La veille, durant la pause de la matinée, Ombrage avait passé son temps à la scruter, presque jusqu'à en faire un schéma légendé sur son petit calepin favori.

Liliane passa la main sur son visage et sortit de ses pensées, reportant son regard sur l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle commença à le sentir, puis enfin, il apparut. Il était seul, ce qui était bien rare. Saisissant cette opportunité, Liliane se leva et se dirigea vers le grand blond. Lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers lui, son cœur accéléra la cadence, et il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne le sente pas.

« Drago, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, très peu habitué à ce qu'elle lui parle de la sorte. En fait, c'était la première fois. Elle se retourna, et il la suivit jusqu'à sa place. Il s'assit en face d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle commence.

« J'ai de bonnes raisons de me tourner vers toi, débuta-t-elle. »

Drago ne disait toujours rien.

« Toi qui vis avec un mangemort ... Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il advient de ceux qui refusent de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« En général, ils meurent, répondit directement Drago, impassible. »

« Oui, je sais, mais ... Des gens comme_ moi_, je veux dire. »

Drago allait répondre, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspend, repensant à la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée et à la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée. Il essaya de dissimuler ses pensées grâce aux quelques cours d'occlumentie qu'il avait commencés à suivre. Apparemment, cela fonctionna, car Liliane ne releva pas. Un débat avait commencé en lui, il était tiraillé entre l'envie d'écouter Liliane, et servir les intérêts de son père. Il se mordait les joues, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Comme il ne répondait pas, Liliane commença à se poser des questions.

« C'est quoi cette tête Drago ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle se concentra pour lire ses pensées, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

« Qui t'as appris ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement. »

« C'est Rogue, répondit Drago. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« A cause des personnes comme toi. »

Les traits de Liliane se durcirent.

« Si tu réponds à ma question, je te fiche la paix Drago, mais si tu fais ta mauvaise tête, je te jure que ta maigre expérience en occlumentie va vite être mise à l'épreuve. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'énerva Drago en haussant le ton. »

« Drago, reprit Liliane à voix basse, j'ai refusé la Marque des Ténèbres, et j'en ai payé le prix. Dis-moi seulement si tu sais pourquoi ... Certains peuvent aussi m'entendre penser. »

Drago se mit à pianoter sur la table.

« Si tu ne voulais pas de problèmes, Lili, tu n'avais qu'à te plier aux ordres de ton père. »

« Ah oui ? Et faire comme toi ? Devenir une marionnette malléable à souhait incapable de se défaire de ses fils ? »

« Tu retires ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Pourquoi ? Sinon, ton père va en entendre parler, c'est ça ? »

Drago serra les poings. Il oublia de fermer son esprit, et tout un flot de pensées se déversa dans celui de Liliane.

« Ton père compte sur toi pour me faire entendre raison ? Et il pense vraiment que tu vas réussir ? »

Drago respira profondément pour se calmer, puis se pencha vers elle :

« Liliane, si tu acceptes, tu ne souffriras plus. Tu pourras dire adieu à ta cicatrice et tu ne seras plus obligée de prendre ta potion. »

« C'est du chantage, Drago, jamais, tu entends, _jamais_ tu ne réussiras à me convaincre de devenir un mangemort. Parce que je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, parce que je ne veux pas ressembler au tien. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est si tu sais pourquoi certains lisent en moi comme je lis en eux. Répond par oui ou non, et ce sera affaire réglée. »

Drago n'en revenait pas : Liliane s'énervait devant lui, sortait de ses gonds et réussissait à s'affirmer et à trouver suffisamment de courage pour se dresser contre son propre père. Elle était prête à tout pour ne pas rejoindre Lord Voldemort. Lui n'en avait pas la force, elle avait raison, il n'était qu'une marionnette, un pantin manipulé par son père.

« Qui lit en toi ? Se résigna-t-il. »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions, se défendit Liliane. »

Vaincu, Drago détourna le regard : il l'admirait, il ne pouvait pas s'en cacher.

« Demande à Rogue, il te répondra mieux que moi ... »

« Je veux pas en parler à Rogue, c'est de toi que je veux obtenir cette réponse. »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'entêtes ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne l'auras pas. »

« Je m'entête parce que derrière ta fierté bien placée et ton manque cruel de courage, il y a le _vrai_ Drago Malefoy ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la ferma aussitôt. Au lieu de parler, il regarda Liliane. Il était fasciné par tant d'audace, et ses beaux yeux n'arrangeaient rien. Troublée par ce qu'elle entendait, Liliane détourna son attention de Drago et se leva.

« Merci Drago Malefoy, pour ton courage et ta dévotion, dit-elle tout haut, je sais vraiment pas à quoi je m'attendais venant de toi. »

Et elle quitta la bibliothèque sous les brimades de Madame Pince.

Drago avait oublié ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Ses pensées étaient orientées vers Liliane, vers ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La franchise dont elle avait fait preuve l'ébranlait tellement qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il hésitait aussi à l'aider. Car après tout, personne n'en saurait rien. Et puis, il ne s'agissait que d'une réponse à une question, rien de plus. Une drôle de question d'ailleurs, mais moins il s'en mêlerait, mieux se serait. Il savait qu'Ombrage surveillait tout de très près.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, Liliane se retrouva seule au dîner. Fred et George devaient terminer de mettre au point une nouvelle invention, qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs l'honneur de découvrir en avant-première. Elle sentait qu'il était temps que sa potion soit prête, car elle s'énervait facilement et son bras recommençait à lui faire mal. Elle avait aussi, malgré ses efforts et sa volonté, beaucoup plus de difficultés à tenir ses pensées éloignées de celles des autres. Aujourd'hui, elle avait par inadvertance capté celles de Lee Jordan pendant le cours de métamorphose, et elle s'en serait bien passée : il l'observait sous toutes les coutures en faisant des commentaires muets. Mais elle restait tracassée par Fred. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'entendait, et elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour l'éclairer. Il était hors de question de s'adresser à son professeur de potion, et Drago avait fait preuve d'une lâcheté sans égal. Tandis qu'elle pensait à lui, elle le vit entrer dans la Grande Salle avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle minaudait et riait très fort dès qu'il disait quelque-chose. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table en face de la sienne, avec Crabbe et Goyle. Quand Drago aperçut Liliane, il se ne s'assit pas et s'avança vers elle. Liliane eut la chance de percevoir les insultes qui fusaient dans la tête de Pansy.<p>

« Je suppose que je ne te dérange pas, dit Drago en s'asseyant en face d'elle. »

Surprise par sa venue et son ton plutôt amical, Liliane ne répondit rien.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier, enchaîna Drago, mal-à-l'aise, et ... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car à quelques mètres à peine, les jumeaux venaient de s'asseoir et ne parlaient pas. Drago interrogea Liliane du regard et elle hocha la tête : ils étaient bien en train d'écouter. Il sortit une feuille de se poche et la mit discrètement dans la main de Liliane. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Tu as ... ? »

Il lui indiqua de se taire.

« Pourquoi ? Insista Liliane. »

« Pour _qui_ tu veux dire, corrigea Drago alors qu'il se levait. »

Avant de s'en retourner à la table des Serpentards, il ajouta :

«J'espère que ça répondra à ta question. »

Liliane regardait la feuille pliée en deux dans sa main. Elle but une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de la déplier.

_« Ne peuvent communiquer par la pensée que deux êtres touchés par une malédiction, une maladie ou simplement lorsqu'ils possèdent ce don de naissance [...] »_

Jusque-là, Liliane n'apprenait rien.

_« [...] Dans le cas où seul un individu peut lire dans les pensées d'autrui, il pourrait s'agir, soit d'un manque de maîtrise de cette faculté, soit d'un trop grand pouvoir, ou alors, d'une relation privilégiée de deux esprits. »_

Drago devait avoir recopié ceci d'un livre ou simplement demandé à son père. Peu importait, mais il avait rajouté, au bas de la feuille et au crayon gris :

_« En général, cette relation s'établit après un contacte physique. »_

Liliane détacha son regard de la feuille et le dirigea vers les jumeaux. Ils parlaient du match de samedi, apparemment déterminés à mettre une raclée aux Serpentards. Peut-être que si Liliane se concentrait mieux, elle parviendrait à déceler une réponse dans l'esprit de Fred, mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut :

_« Tu vas finir par me faire croire que je suis schizophrène, Lili. »_

Liliane piqua un fard et plongea le nez dans son assiette. Fred venait d'éclater de rire sous les yeux ahuris de George.

« Heu ... Ça va Freddy ? »

Fred n'arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire, augmentant par-là même le malaise de Liliane. Elle se tortillait nerveusement sur le banc et portait une attention exagérée à son morceau de viande.

George se tourna alors vers elle, puis fit la moue.

« Je crois que j'ai raté quelque-chose, constata-t-il en commençant à être gagné par le rire communicatif de son frère. »

A moitié allongé dans son assiette, Fred hoquetait toujours de rire. Liliane n'osait même plus bouger et George avait l'impression de revenir de la planète Mars. Quelques élèves s'étaient retournés vers eux et semblaient tout aussi dubitatifs que lui. Lee, qui était assis un peu plus loin, ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter :

« On t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, faisant rire une bonne partie de la table. »

Tout en continuant à se tenir les côtes, Fred se redressa enfin.

« Je crois qu'il est pas tout seul dans sa tête, dit George en plissant les yeux. »

Fred se mordit les lèvres avant de repartir dans une autre crise de rire. Son double venait tout juste de faire le rapprochement avec Liliane, et il craqua à son tour.

« Ils sont malades ces deux là, constata Lee en secouant la tête. »

Liliane, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, se leva précipitamment. Heureusement, les autres élèves étaient trop intrigués par les jumeaux pour se préoccuper d'elle. A cet instant, elle aurait souhaité n'être qu'une toute petite poussière dans un coin sombre du château. Elle contourna la table et marcha rapidement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Mais Fred saisit la manche de son pull alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

« Boude pas, hoqueta-t-il en se frottant les yeux, je voulais pas te vexer, c'est juste que ... Ta tête. »

George pouffa et Fred prit sur lui pour ne pas recommencer une nouvelle fois à rire. Liliane ne partageait pas la bonne humeur générale. Furieuse, elle essaya de se dégager.

« Mais quel caractère ! S'exclama George. »

Fred approuva en invitant Liliane à s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, luttant pour ne pas sourire. La commissure de ses lèvres tremblait, et elle se décida enfin.

« T'aurais dû voir ta tête, gloussa Fred. »

« Et tu devrais voir la tienne, rétorqua Liliane en le regardant de haut. »

Un sourire angélique s'étira sur le visage de Fred.

« T'es vraiment susceptible, Durose, ricana George. »

Liliane fit semblant d'être contrariée et piqua le dernier morceau de gâteau dans l'assiette de Fred.

« C'est bon, arrête, plaisanta-t-il, si tu étais vraiment vexée, tu te serais pas assise. »

Triomphants, les jumeaux souriaient.

« Non c'est vrai, admit Liliane en leur rendant leur sourire. »

Satisfaits et calmés, Fred et George reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient arrêtée. Ils demandèrent tout de même à Liliane ce que Drago lui avait donné. Elle leur expliqua brièvement. Ils étaient surpris de voir qu'elle accordait de l'importance à ce « détail ».

« C'est vrai, dit George, c'est plutôt courant, la légilimencie. »

« Oui, mais ton frère n'est pas légilimens. »

« Je dois être Légilimens qu'avec toi, Lili ... Murmura Fred en lui faisant les yeux doux. »

« Attention Freddy, dit George, Lee n'est pas loin. »

Liliane rit alors que Fred se passait la main dans les cheveux d'un air suffisant. Puis ils s'intéressèrent tous trois à Lee Jordan, qui serrait sa fourchette avec un peu trop de force.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Trouble et cognard**

Il faisait beau ce jour-là : malgré le vent froid, le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait. Tout Poudlard était venu assister au match, même Ombrage. Les tribunes, chacune décorée aux couleurs de sa maison, étaient remplies de professeurs et d'élèves surexcités. Depuis les vestiaires, les joueurs entendaient très bien les cris des supporters et leurs messages de soutien. Angelina fit quelques mises au point de dernière minute avec eux, puis ils allèrent se placer juste en-dessous des tribunes, en attendant le signal de Madame Bibine pour entrer sur le terrain. Angelina et Harry étaient en première ligne, juste derrière se tenaient Fred et George, munis de leurs battes, puis enfin, Liliane et les deux autres poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Lili, dit Angelina en se retournant, tu n'oublies pas d'aller directement te placer devant les buts, ne reste pas trainer. »

La concernée hocha la tête. Elle se concentrait et essayait de faire abstraction de la douleur dans son bras.

« Eh Harry ! Lança l'un des jumeaux, cette fois, essaie d'attraper le vif d'or avec ta main, sans l'avaler ou te péter l'avant-bras. »

« Et évite de tomber de ton balai aussi, ce serait pas mal, renchérit l'autre. »

« J'y penserai, répondit Harry, tendu. »

Enfin, le signal fut donné, et tous enfourchèrent leur balai et s'élevèrent dans les airs. A l'arrivée des deux équipes, les tribunes se mirent à vibrer, des drapeaux et des écharpes s'agitèrent un peu partout dans le stade. Liliane alla directement se placer devant ses buts. Pansy Parkinson, la gardienne des Serpentards, avait eu le même réflexe. Liliane était à l'affût du coup de sifflet. Elle vit les cognards se propulser dans les airs comme des torpilles, suivis par le vif d'or. Harry et Drago l'avaient déjà perdu de vue, mais Liliane le voyait très distinctement. Enfin, le souaffle fut lâché, et le match commença. Liliane se concentra de toutes ses forces, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir l'un des jumeaux passer comme une flèche et frapper dans un cognard qui se dirigeait sur Harry, puis de voir Angelina et Katy Bell filer vers Pansy et lui mettre un but sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

« Et dix points pour Gryffondor ! S'écria Lee Jordan. »

Deux poursuiveurs adverses fonçaient droit sur Liliane, et elle se prépara à intercepter le souaffle. Elle le saisit avec agilité et le relança à Angelina.

« Bien joué ! Lui dit-elle avant de repartir en trombe. »

Le match était très mouvementé, et force était de constater que les Serpentards étaient de parfaits tricheurs. Liliane vit Harry et Drago se précipiter derrière le vif d'or, la frôlant de près. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un cognard arrive juste derrière eux et lui fonce droit dessus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, et le reçut en pleine figure. Le choc fut tellement puissant que sa tête se mît à lui tourner, elle sentit son visage lui lancer, puis elle glissa lentement de son balai avant de perdre connaissance. Un murmure d'indignation parcourut les tribunes des Gryffondors, et certains professeurs se redressèrent, alarmés. Avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol, Fred la rattrapa par le bras et la posa, puis repartit comme une furie en brandissant sa batte.

« Il est où, que je le dégomme ? Demanda-t-il à son frère. »

En apercevant le batteur de l'équipe adverse, ils foncèrent sur lui, mais la fin du match fut sifflée. Étonnés, l'assemblée et les joueurs se figèrent. Ombrage arriva sur le terrain, suivie de Madame Pomfresh qui se précipitait vers Liliane, toujours inconsciente et le visage ensanglanté.

« Descendez tous de vos balais ! Hurla Ombrage d'une voix stridente. »

Un à un, les joueurs regagnèrent le sol sans se faire prier. Affolé par le sang qui coulait sur le visage de Liliane, Drago s'étrangla presque :

« Qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Vos abrutis de batteurs, siffla Fred. »

« Va falloir revoir vos sélections, renchérit George. »

Drago tourna la tête vers les deux rouquins:

« Je vous ai parlé à vous, Weasley ? »

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en as à cirer qu'elle soit blessée ? Demanda George. »

« C'est ça votre tactique, non ? Enchaîna Fred, éliminer le plus de joueurs pour pas avoir à trop vous prendre la tête. »

« La ferme, Weasley ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Liliane était transportée à l'infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall. Personne ne comprenait trop pourquoi le match avait été suspendu, ni pourquoi les jumeaux avaient commencé à se battre avec Drago Malfoy.

« Espèce de mandragore avariée ! Pesta Fred en portant la main à son œil. »

Drago venait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. George allait riposter, mais Ombrage les sépara d'un mouvement de baguette magique, et ils tombèrent à la renverse.

« Vous deux, cria-t-elle en désignant Fred et George, vous venez des gagner deux semaines de retenue pour votre manque de discipline ! »

Épargnant Drago, elle se retourna ensuite vers les autres joueurs.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! Beuglèrent en cœur les jumeaux. »

« Et à partir de maintenant, dit Ombrage, ignorant leur remarque, ce sport barbare sera banni des pratiques de cette école, la situation est encore bien _pire_ que je ne le soupçonnais ! »

Des protestations s'élevèrent, de la part des joueurs comme de la part de l'assemblée. Même le professeur Flitwick s'indignait:

« Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire une chose pareille ! »

Sur le terrain, Fred et George hurlaient au scandale, Angelina et Harry se joignirent à eux, même les Serpentards ne semblaient pas ravis d'entendre pareille nouvelle.

« Veuillez regagner vos vestiaires, dit Ombrage pour mettre un terme à toute contestation. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs, fous de colère.

« J'en connais une qui devrait être bannie de cette école moi, s'emporta Fred. »

« Oui, c'est elle la pratique barbare ! Dit son frère. »

Tous s'insurgeaient avec virulence.

« Il fallait bien qu'elle nous enlève ça ! Elle nous a déjà interdit nos farces et attrapes ! »

« On s'en fiche, on peut continuer, mais va joueur au quidditch dans le dos de cette vieille sorcière ! »

L'énervement était à son comble, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Dehors aussi, élèves et professeurs s'énervaient contre la nouvelle lubie d'Ombrage. Lee Jordan, lui, était scotché : il n'avait même pas pu hurler la victoire des Gryffondors dans son hygiaphone, comme il l'avait presque toujours fait depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. L'interdiction définitive du quidditch avait provoqué un tel choc et une telle poussée de colère qu'ils en avaient oublié Liliane, qui, toujours inconsciente, venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>«<em> Ah oui ... Je me souviens, il y a d'abord eu Harry ... Puis Drago ... Puis ... Et puis, plus rien en fait. Le noir complet. Ah si ! Une douleur dans tout mon visage. J'avais l'impression de me l'être fendu en deux. Mais ... Je ne me souviens plus de rien. D'ailleurs ... Je suis où ?<em> »

Liliane reprenait petit à petit connaissance. Elle émergeait doucement de sa lourde torpeur, encore incapable de se remémorer les précédents événements. Ses souvenirs flous avaient du mal à se remettre en place. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle recommença à entendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, à sentir qu'elle portait encore sa tenue de quidditch, qu'elle était allongée sur un lit. A en juger par les pas qui raisonnaient autour d'elle, elle devait probablement être à l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit doucement ses paupières, hésitant un instant, éblouie par la lumière. Elle porta la main à sa tête, mais son bras lui brûlait terriblement. Sa gorge était aussi très sèche et son odorat et son ouïe, bien plus aiguisés qu'à la normale. Paniquée, elle se redressa brutalement et prit son cou entre ses deux mains.

« Durose, on se calme ! S'exclama George en bondissant du bord du lit. »

« T'as vu Merlin ou quoi ? Demanda Fred en s'approchant d'elle. »

« J'ai super mal au crâne, dit Liliane, se servant de cet alibi pour demander si Rogue était passé. »

« Ouais, il est passé, répondit Fred en désignant le flacon d'émeraude posé sur la table de chevet. »

Liliane le saisit et but directement au goulot sans prendre la peine de diluer le mélange. Elle fit une grimace qui déclencha les rires des jumeaux.

« Je sais pas ce qu'y a là-dedans, ricana George en tapotant la fiole d'émeraude, mais ça m'a pas l'air bon ! »

A peine Liliane avait elle avalé sa potion que son bras et sa gorge cessèrent de lui faire mal, et ses sens retrouvèrent leurs capacités habituelles.

« Je te ferai pas goûter, répondit Liliane, détendue. »

« Ça dépend, c'est quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda sur l'œil au beurre noir de Fred.

« Fred ! S'exclama Liliane en se levant. »

Elle tituba un peu et George lui attrapa le bras.

« Ah non, tu recommences pas, se moqua-t-il, on va finir par croire que c'est de la bière au beurre qu'y a dans ton machin. »

« Evidemment, murmura Liliane. »

Elle s'approcha un peu de Fred.

« Une bombabouse t'a explosé au nez ? S'esclaffa-t-elle. »

« Me dis pas que t'es en train de te moquer, Lili ? Demanda Fred, feignant d'être vexé. »

« Je fais comme vous, se défendit-elle. »

Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et prit un air faussement grave :

« Vous avez fait quoi comme bêtises encore ? »

« Fallait pas tomber de ton balai, et y aurait pas eu de bêtises, lui dit Fred. »

Liliane s'indigna et fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que c'est ma faute ? »

« On sait pas, lis dans nos têtes pour savoir, plaisantèrent-ils. »

Debout entre ses deux amis, elle se concentra pour capter leurs pensées, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

« J'y arrive pas, dit-elle, contrariée, c'est à cause du cognard, je crois. »

« Ben tu sauras pas ! Chantonna George. »

« Oh ! Vous m'agacez vous deux ! »

Liliane voulut retourner s'asseoir sur le lit, mais ils l'en empêchèrent. Elle soupira, exaspérée.

« C'est mon jour c'est ça ? »

« Ça fait deux jours que t'es dans les pommes Lili, dit Fred.

« On avait plus personne à taquiner nous ! Termina George. »

« Deux jours ?! S'exclama Liliane, ahurie. »

« Et oui, c'est ça les cognards, ça fait pas de cadeau, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on préfère frapper dedans. »

« Ou frapper dans Malefoy, au choix. »

Liliane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Vous avez frappé Drago ?! »

Les jumeaux prirent un air coupable.

« Il a fait comme s'il était inquiet quand il t'a vue évanouie, dit Fred. »

« Et en plus, il nous cherchait des noises, poursuivit George. »

« D'où ton œil, c'est ça ? Demanda Liliane. »

Fred confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est plutôt vous les cognards ... Vous l'avez pas trop amoché, j'espère ? »

« Qui ça, Malfoy ? Mais on s'en fout qu'on lui ait fait mal, il est con de toute façon ! »

Liliane secoua la tête, consternée.

« Ah les garçons, je vous jure ... Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle réussit à esquiver les deux frères et à retourner s'asseoir sur le lit, lequel grinça sous son poids. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et lui annoncèrent qu'Ombrage avait interdit le quidditch pour toujours. Liliane s'énerva, pesta contre « ce dindon en tutu rose » et se promit de réellement lui faire manger son calepin. Ils tombèrent tous les trois d'accord pour faire tout ce qu'elle leur interdisait, surtout du quidditch.

« T'es quand même pas sérieuse ? Demanda Fred, ne sachant pas si son amie disait vrai ou si elle divaguait. »

« Si, je suis sérieuse, répondit Liliane, rien ne nous empêche de jouer au quidditch après tout, c'est pas elle qui ira faire des rondes sur le terrain. »

« On y retourne quand tu veux ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux frères, on adore ne pas suivre le règlement ! »

Madame Pomfresh arriva, attirée par leurs voix. Elle reprocha aux jumeaux leur manque de discrétion et leur manie de ne jamais laisser quiconque en paix. Elle donna un peu de sirop à la texture étrangement mousseuse à Liliane, pour faire passer son mal de crâne et réparer son nez fêlé, puis elle avertit Fred et George qu'ils devraient quitter l'infirmerie dans quelques minutes pour laisser Liliane se reposer.

« Elle s'est assez reposée comme ça ! Contesta Fred. »

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retirer.

Ils reprirent leur discussion et commencèrent à établir des plans pour déjouer le règlement démesuré d'Ombrage. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de la faire s'étouffer avec son thé et ses petits gâteaux, Drago Malefoy entra dans l'infirmerie, un bleu sur la joue. Il vint à la rencontre de Liliane et des jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Murmura Fred à l'oreille de son frère. »

« J'en sais rien, répondit George en suivant Drago des yeux. »

Ce dernier, les ignorant totalement, demanda à Liliane :

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Troublée, elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Lili ... Ton père est là ... »

Liliane se redressa vivement, au grand étonnement de Fred et George.

« Pourquoi ?! S'étonna Liliane. »

« Devine ... »

Liliane se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis regarda tour-à-tour Drago, George et Fred, qui lui-même regardait Drago avec méfiance.

« Il est où ? Questionna Liliane. »

« Dans le bureau d'Ombrage, il m'envoie te chercher. »

« Pourquoi _toi_ ? Intervint Fred, ne pouvant plus se retenir. »

« Parce qu'il sait que _moi_, elle me suivra, répondit Drago avec mépris. »

Liliane déglutit, sentant que la tension montait.

« Bon, heu ... Ça suffit, vous allez pas recommencer ... »

Elle se leva et arrangea ses cheveux en bataille, puis s'adressa aux jumeaux :

« Je serai pas longue, on se retrouve dans la salle commune ? »

« Si tu nous dis ce qui se passe, oui, dirent-ils en cœur. »

« Mon père est là et il veut me voir, c'est tout, dit Liliane, imperturbable. »

« Notre père vient jamais nous faire salut à l'école, à nous, répondit George, pensif. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'a pas les moyens de se payer le trajet ! Cingla Drago. »

« Oh, c'est pas pour ça, dit posément Fred. »

« C'est juste parce qu'on a plus à lui demander comment boutonner notre manteau, termina George. »

Liliane prit Drago par le bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer.

« A toute à l'heure les gars, on se retrouve là-haut, dit-elle précipitamment en s'éloignant. »

« _Si je suis pas morte_ » termina-t-elle dans sa tête.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Liliane lâcha Drago, et ils marchèrent silencieusement vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, et si vraiment elle était restée inconsciente deux jours, c'était lundi après-midi. Les élèves devaient être en cours ou en train de travailler dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans un énième couloir, Liliane s'arrêta net :

« Je peux pas y aller comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un sac. »

Drago porta son attention sur la tenue de quidditch de Liliane et réfléchit un instant.

« Il sait de toute manière, Ombrage lui a dit. »

« Ça m'étonne même pas ... Grommela Liliane. »

Drago l'observait sans rien dire. Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque-chose. En fait, il attendait surtout qu'ellle lui pose la _question_. Elle mit un peu de temps à venir, mais elle finit quand même par lui demander :

« Mon père t'a vraiment demandé de venir me chercher ? »

Drago enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'adossa contre le mur, sans quitter Liliane des yeux.

« Non, mon père m'a averti qu'il viendrait sûrement te rendre une petite visite, alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu sois mise au courant. »

Liliane fut agréablement surprise.

« T'as fait ça pour pas que je tombe sur lui, c'est ça ? »

Un peu confus, Drago cherchait ses mots :

« Disons que comme il comptait se rendre à l'infirmerie, j'ai préféré m'y rendre avant lui pour voir si tu t'étais réveillée, pour pouvoir t'éloigner ... »

Elle était effarée : il l'avait tirée d'une très mauvaise situation, et elle ne le lui avait même pas demandé.

« Il était énervé ? S'enquit Liliane. »

« Il voulait qu'Ombrage te prenne en retenue tous les après-midi après les cours et tous les samedi matins. Comme ça, il était sûr que tu travaillerais et que tu ne serais pas ... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Pas quoi ? »

« Avec les Weasley ... »

Les traits de Liliane s'affaissèrent.

« Décidément, tant que je serai pas collée à tes baskets comme Pansy, il fera tout pour m'empêcher d'avancer comme je veux. »

« Tu peux remplacer Pansy aussi, tu sais, plaisanta Drago, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. »

Liliane l'avait perçue, et cela l'embêtait bien de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait, et tout ça à cause d'un fichu coup de cognard.

« Tu voudrais ? Demanda Liliane, un peu embarrassée. »

« Ce que je voudrais, murmura doucement Drago, c'est être capable de faire des choix ... »

« Tout le monde l'est, il faut juste avoir le courage de prendre la bonne décision. »

Sa voix était douce, cela changeait du ton brusque, voire agressif, qu'elle prenait habituellement avec lui. Elle lui faisait de l'effet, et plus il lui parlait, plus il se rendait compte que le tableau que lui en avait fait son père était complètement faussé. Et lui, comme toujours, l'avait écouté, jusqu'à ce jour à la bibliothèque : il avait détecté de la détresse en elle, _beaucoup_ de détresse. Mais aussi de la douceur. Cette douceur même qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de prendre une bonne décision ... Enfin, si, se reprit-il, je t'ai aidée. »

Il esquissa un sourire. Liliane était contente de le voir agir de la sorte, même si c'était davantage le fait qu'il désobéisse à son père qui lui plaisait. Elle porta son attention sur le bleu qui marquait la joue de Drago.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

Drago passa machinalement sa main sur son visage.

« Ils se sont jetés sur moi, soit disant parce que je jouais la comédie. »

« La comédie par rapport à quoi ? »

« À toi. »

Liliane se gratta la tempe, perplexe. C'était en effet une raison tout à fait valable pour se mettre sur la figure, ironisa-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais savoir que trois garçons s'étaient battus pour elle lui donnait l'impression d'être importante. Elle s'enorgueillissait, il fallait qu'elle se surveille.

« Vous vous êtes pas battus que pour ça ? Redemanda Liliane, soupçonnant que Drago ne lui disait pas tout. »

Drago lui indiqua de se taire, et elle obtempéra. Il avait entendu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui parlait et qui venait vers eux.

« Je ne comprends pas, elle était encore dans le coma il n'y a pas une heure, fit la voix atrocement mielleuse d'Ombrage. »

Sur le qui-vive, Liliane se redressa et chercha un endroit où se cacher. À quelques mètres plus loin d'elle, il y avait une statue encastrée dans le mur. Elle indiqua la future cachette à Drago, puis ils allèrent à pas de loup se dissimuler derrière la grande statue en pierre.

« Elle s'est réveillée entre temps, je ne vois que ça, répondit la voix d'Édouard Durose. »

« Figurez-vous, mon cher Édouard, que votre fille est plus de ceux qui vont se cacher, que de ceux qui assument. »

Ils passèrent devant la statue. Drago et Liliane retenaient leur souffle.

« Et bien la prochaine fois que vous la voyez, mettez-lui les retenues dont nous avons parlées, et menacez-la de renvoi si elle continue à fréquenter ces deux insolents s'il le faut, ça ne peut plus durer ! Que faisaient-ils dans l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs ? »

Ils s'éloignèrent, et la conversation s'évanouit au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

« Saleté ... Maugréa Liliane en sortant de sa cachette. »

Drago sortit à son tour et lissa sa veste.

« Fais attention à toi Lili, tu es surveillée de partout ... »

« C'est au cas où je tue quelqu'un ça, plaisanta Liliane pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. »

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Drago lui prit la main. Trop étonnée pour réagir, elle le laissa faire.

« Non ... Il ne se passe rien, dit-il au bout d'un moment, déçu. »

Il la lâcha avant de reprendre :

« Ce que je t'ai donné jeudi dernier à répondu à ta question ? »

« En partie, oui ... Mais tu pensais à quoi en me prenant la main, que nos esprits se connecteraient ? »

« Je voulais voir, c'est tout ... »

Debout à quelques centimètres à peine de Drago, Liliane se sentait étrangement gênée. Lui n'en pensait pas moins.

« Bon ... Heu ... Je vais te laisser, maintenant que je t'ai sauvé la mise. »

Il redevint tout à coup très distant, et cette saute d'humeur déstabilisa Liliane.

« Merci ... Prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres. »

Il lui sourit légèrement, puis tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Tout en se rendant à sa salle commune, Liliane s'interrogeait sur Drago Malefoy et ses étranges attitudes : il pouvait être absolument détestable, puis l'instant d'après se montrer gentil, pour ensuite devenir glacial et distant. Il avait l'air tourmenté par les événements, la pression de ses parents et la franchise exacerbée de Liliane. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention à lui dorénavant, elle lui était reconnaissante pour son aide. Cependant, elle sentait que ce n'était pas le courage qui le faisait agir de la sorte, mais plutôt cet étrange attachement qu'il avait pour la jeune fille, et l'admiration qu'il avait pour sa détermination et son courage. Elle ressentait ça, même lorsqu'elle ne captait pas ses pensées, et elle en était elle-même très troublée. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, surtout depuis la Coupe du Monde de quidditch, et il ne se gênait pas pour attaquer ouvertement ses amis. Alors pourquoi Liliane ressentait-elle cet étrange malaise quand il s'attardait trop sur elle, ou quand elle entendait ses monologues intérieurs ?


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**L'Armée de Dumbledore**

Ils regardèrent Liliane et Drago quitter l'infirmerie sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Fred lâcha :

« Abruti ! T'as vu comment il nous parle ? Et de quel droit il se permet de venir la chercher comme ça ? On était là avant ! »

George haussa les épaules, blasé.

« Il craque littéralement pour elle, c'est écrit sur sa tête. »

Fred se raidit. Son frère, lui, s'avançait vers la table de chevet.

« N'importe quoi, répondit Fred, il a juste l'air de se croire très important, comme toujours. »

George lui tournait le dos et ne lui répondait pas.

« Eh Georgie ! Je te cause ! »

George se retourna, le flacon d'émeraude dans la main.

« Elle l'a oublié ... »

Fred regarda la fiole que tenait son frère sans dissimuler son aversion pour les deux serpents.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'y a là-dedans, murmura George en levant les yeux vers Fred. »

« Du poison pour étouffer Malefoy, et Ombrage avec ! »

George brandit le flacon sous le nez de son frère :

« On pourrait savoir, dit-il, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. »

Fred lui prit la fiole des mains et l'observa avec intérêt.

« C'est tentant, c'est sûr. »

A ce moment-là, Ombrage entra dans l'infirmerie, suivie d'un homme à l'allure froide et austère. Il avait un nez crochu et des yeux très sombres, d'un noir d'encre. Spontanément, Fred dissimula le flacon derrière son dos.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici? S'enquit Ombrage, sans abandonner son petit sourire. »

« Heu ... On était venus voir Liliane ... Débuta George. »

« Mais elle était déjà partie, termina Fred. »

Ombrage se retourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Édouard, il semblerait que votre fille ne veuille pas vous voir. »

Les jumeaux scrutaient le dénommé Édouard avec incrédulité.

« Bon, on va y aller nous, vu qu'elle est pas là, dit précipitamment George. »

Ils commencèrent à s'esquiver discrètement, mais Ombrage les retint.

« Êtes-vous certains qu'elle n'était pas là quand vous êtes arrivés ? »

« Absolument ! S'exclamèrent en cœur le jumeaux. »

Puis ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Ils remontèrent à la salle commune, se demandant s'ils allaient essayer de découvrir l'utilité de l'étrange potion avant de la rendre à Liliane. Fred dévissa le bouchon et porta son nez au goulot.

« Pouha, ça pue ! »

George voulut sentir à son tour, mais son frère l'en empêcha. Fred brûlait d'envie de savoir à quoi servait la potion, mais il préférait la rendre à Liliane. George n'était pas d'accord, il pensait qu'ils devaient la garder un moment avant de la lui redonner.

« Mais enfin Freddy, t'as perdu la tête ! Depuis quand t'as décidé d'être sage ? C'est l'occasion rêvée pour savoir ce qu'y a là-dedans ! »

Fred secoua la tête avec résolution.

« Allez, on la lui rend demain, c'est bon ! »

« Non, t'es malade ! T'as vu comment elle panique dès qu'elle l'a pas à portée de main ? »

George fit la moue. C'était rare que lui et son double ne soient pas d'accord. En général, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen pour s'arranger.

« Mais ça lui fera pas de mal ! Insista George alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune. »

« Je crois bien que si, Georgie, c'est pas une blague, ce truc. »

George le regarda : habituellement, il aurait sauté sur cette opportunité. Mais il ne le faisait pas, il préférait ne rien tenter et rendre la potion à Liliane. Il essaya de l'attraper durant un moment d'inattention de Fred, mais il l'esquiva.

« T'es chiant Fred, donne ! »

George attrapa son frère par les deux bras et l'obligea à lui donner la potion. Fred se débâtit un instant, non sans râler, mais il finit par la lâcher.

« J'ai gagné ... ! Rigola George en brandissant le flacon vert. »

« Ça doit être la seule fois depuis que t'es né, rit à son tour Fred. »

« On va faire un truc : on en prend un peu, et on la lui rend. C'est ni vu ni connu comme ça ! »

Le visage de Fred s'illumina :

« Ça marche frangin ! »

Ils frappa dans la main de George, puis ils montèrent dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Ils fouillèrent dans leurs valises, à la recherche d'un récipient pour l'étrange potion de Liliane. Ils mirent du temps avant d'en dégoter un : entre leurs pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste, les fausses baguettes magiques, les oreilles à rallonge, leurs boîtes à flemme, et leurs propres feux d'artifices, ils ne s'y retrouvaient plus.

« C'est le bordel dans tes affaires, Freddy ! »

« Tu parles, t'as vu les tiennes ? »

Enfin, George mit la main sur une toute petite fiole.

« Ça fera l'affaire, dit-il en y versant quelques gouttes de potion. »

Le liquide avait une étrange couleur gris clair, aux reflets argentés. Tous deux l'observaient en silence, fascinés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? Murmura Fred. »

George la lui tendit et il l'observa de plus près. Il n'y avait pas seulement des éclats argentés dans la potion, il y en avait aussi des bleus et des verts. Ils entendirent quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Fred fourra la fiole de potion entre deux pulls tricotés par sa mère, et George mit le flacon de Liliane dans la poche arrière de son jean. Quelques secondes après, Lee Jordan entrait dans le dortoir, tout sourire.

« Liliane est sortie de l'infirmerie ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans la salle commune rejoindre Liliane, qui discutait avec Angelina et Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur des jumeaux. George lui rendit sa potion en lui précisant qu'elle l'avait oubliée sur la table de chevet de l'infirmerie, ce qui suscita les questions de Lee et Angelina. Liliane répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un médicament contre son mal de crâne. Ils semblèrent accepter cette explication.

« Et Malefoy, il voulait quoi ? Demanda Fred en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. »

« Il m'a fait éviter mon père, répondit Liliane. »

« Il est si horrible que ça, ton père ? »

« Disons qu'il aime pas trop l'idée que je fasse du quidditch, dit Liliane avant d'être soudainement très absorbée par la conversation de Lee et Angelina sur le professeur Gobe-Planche. »

Après quelques minutes passées à discuter, les jumeaux se levèrent, prétendant devoir faire une mise au point sur leur dernier feu d'artifice.

« Vous verrez, celui-ci est super ! Dirent-ils en cœur avant de remonter au dortoir. »

Liliane, quant à elle, n'arrivait toujours pas à déceler les pensées des autres. Mais pour une fois, elle était comme tout le monde. Elle n'avait qu'à faire abstraction de sa potion, et elle n'était plus qu'une sorcière de dix-sept ans, élève en dernière année à Poudlard, intégrée, sereine. Elle avait réussi à éviter son père, Drago l'y avait aidé, elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, sa tête ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Et elle était assise dans la salle commune avec ses amis, comme tout élève normal.

Cependant, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur Drago. Cet étrange garçon à la merci complète de son père, mais qui pourtant avait pris le risque de lui désobéir pour l'aider. Et s'il l'aidait, c'était parce qu'il était attaché à elle. Mais cela prouvait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en lui. La seule source de méchanceté chez Drago n'était peut-être en fait que son père lui-même. Il possédait ce point commun avec Liliane, c'était aussi probablement pour ça qu'il avait accepté de l'aider, parce qu'ils se comprenaient, même s'ils ne réagissaient pas de la même manière.

Liliane n'avait jamais vraiment été comprise, même Fleur ne pouvait pas totalement comprendre ce qui l'habitait. Et pour la première fois, quelqu'un vivait la même chose qu'elle, à la seule différence que Drago n'avait pas été soumis à la Marque des Ténèbres ... Pour l'instant. Liliane se demandait quand cela arriverait, et s'il l'accepterait. Elle espérait inconsciemment qu'il fasse comme elle, qu'il refuse. Et seulement là, ils se comprendraient vraiment. _Complètement_.

* * *

><p>Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin. Quelques flocons commençaient à tomber, recouvrant le parc et le château d'une légère couche de glace. La neige instaurait déjà un petit avant goût de fête, et cela se ressentait : les élèves étaient un peu plus joyeux, malgré les réformes d'Ombrage.<p>

Liliane avait soufflé à Angelina son idée de continuer à jouer clandestinement au quidditch, et elle avait accepté sans hésiter une seconde. Chaque samedi soir, quelques élèves se retrouvaient sur le terrain et organisaient des matchs amicaux, s'entrainaient et perfectionnaient leur jeu. Ils devaient veiller à ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Ombrage, ni même de certains élèves. Ils n'imaginaient pas la sanction qu'ils pourraient recevoir pour avoir dérogé au nouveau règlement.

Les jumeaux avaient finalement commencé à faire découvrir leurs nouvelles inventions : de tout petits feux d'artifice qu'ils pouvaient se passer comme une balle. Evidemment, Ombrage ne s'était pas gênée pour les leur détruire, et pour les punir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci même, ils étaient ressortis de leur punition avec, gravé sur le dos de leur main :

« Je ne dois pas enfreindre le règlement. »

Lorsque Liliane s'en était aperçue, elle avait été saisie d'une telle colère qu'elle avait été obligée de se rendre aux toilettes pour se calmer, au risque de mettre la Grande Salle sans dessus-dessous. Cette vieille sorcière était prête à tout pour faire régner l'ordre et étouffer tout ce qui se tramait au dehors. Car oui, dehors, les choses empiraient, et le Premier ministre trouvait encore le moyen de nier le retour de Lord Voldemort. Quelques jours plus tôt, dans la **Gazette du Sorcier**, un article était paru sur la destruction totale des cellules d'Azkaban, libérant ainsi les mangemorts les plus redoutables. La rumeur disait qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de Sirius Black, et non d'un attentat perpétré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

« J'ai jamais vu ça ... Avait-dit Liliane alors qu'elle était à la Tête de Sanglier avec Drago. »

Il n'avait pas trop parlé ce jour-là, il était ailleurs. Liliane avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais il était resté très évasif. Une certaine ambiguïté s'était installée entre eux, au grand mécontentement de Fred et George, qui n'aimaient pas trop voir Liliane passer du temps avec Drago. Mais au moins, Ombrage et son père la laissaient un peu tranquille.

« Ils ne veulent pas effrayer la population, avait simplement répondu Drago en jouant avec sa petite cuillère. »

« Qui Voldemort a libéré ? Avait osé demander Liliane. »

Drago n'avait pas voulu lui répondre, et elle avait dû insister avant d'obtenir une réponse :

« Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback sont ceux qui ont été le plus médiatisés. »

Liliane avait eu un haut le cœur : Fenrir Greyback était maintenant en liberté, et traquait sans aucun scrupule. Ce loup-garou assoiffé de sang et de chaire fraîche n'avait aucune pitié, et ne pensait qu'à contaminer et tuer. Il était fou à lier, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait comment l'utiliser, et comment effrayer les sorciers. De tous les mangemorts, Greyback était celui que Liliane craignait le plus. A côté, même Bellatrix semblait charmante.

C'était donc la fin du mois de novembre, et pendant que Poudlard menait une vie à peu près ordinaire, les jumeaux Weasley, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, tentaient en vain de découvrir ce à quoi servait la potion de Liliane.

« J'en ai marre ! S'écria George, à bout de patience, ça fait un mois qu'on cherche, et toujours rien ! »

« Attend, attend, répondit Fred, on a peut-être pas pensé à tout ... Déjà, on a éliminé la possibilité que ce soit un simple médicament. »

« Super, ça nous avance ! »

Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle cachette non loin de la Cabane Hurlante, là où ils étaient certains que personne ne viendrait les déranger pendant leurs expériences.

« T'as pas trouvé un indice en farfouillant dans son esprit, toi qui t'es découvert légilimens ? Demanda George à son frère. »

Fred agita la tête.

« Non, j'arrive à l'entendre que quand elle m'écoute, sinon, j'y arrive pas. Et puis, elle lit pas dans l'esprit de grand monde en ce moment, je crois. »

« Toujours à cause du cognard ? Demanda George. »

« Je crois ouais, ça a à moitié affaibli ses capacités, ou quelque-chose comme ça. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça ? »

« Elle me l'a dit. »

George fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi je suis pas au courant, moi ? »

Se sentant un peu mis à l'écart, George se surprit à s'imaginer que son frère l'abandonnerait. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette étrange idée, mais il avait peur que Fred s'éloigne de lui, qu'il trouve quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Voyant la mine une peu triste de son frère, Fred s'avança vers lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

« Ça va pas, Georgie ? »

« Non, vous m'agacez, dit-il avec un semblant de légèreté, vous communiquez sans parler, vous vous dites des trucs et je suis même pas au courant, j'aime pas ça ! »

Fred lui ébouriffa les cheveux en s'esclaffant :

« On fait pas de cachotteries, frangin. Tu sais très bien de toute façon que je pourrai jamais rien te cacher, tu me connais trop bien. »

« Mais Durose va finir par te connaître mieux que moi, si ça continue ! »

Fred lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre.

« Arrête Georgie, personne me connaîtra jamais mieux que toi ! D'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être aussi qu'on cherche à savoir pourquoi j'arrive à entendre ce qu'elle pense et pas toi. »

« Oh, c'est pas très compliqué, doit y avoir une alchimie bizarre. »

Fred ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu rigoles ? Ah ! Ah ! Une alchimie ! La seule alchimie que j'ai, c'est avec toi, vieux ! »

« Et oui, hélas ... »

Fred commença à chercher son frère en lui donnant des petits coups dans les côtes.

« A ton avis, dit tout à coup George, tu penses que cette potion explose ? »

« Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? »

« Elle est plutôt explosive Durose, non ? Plaisanta George. »

Fred s'esclaffa.

« Non mais sérieusement Freddy, on pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour un de nos feux d'artifices. »

« On trouve d'abord à quoi sert la potion, on verra après. »

Ils se remirent alors à chercher, en s'aidant de leurs livres et de leurs connaissances en potions. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas encore qu'ils avaient affaire à de la magie noire.

* * *

><p>La salle commune était bien silencieuse ce soir-là, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Près de la cheminée, dans le canapé, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley discutaient.<p>

« Il faut qu'on apprenne à se défendre, dit Hermione d'une voix grave. »

« Oui, mais qui va nous apprendre ? Demanda Ron, perplexe. »

« Harry va nous apprendre ... »

Dans un coin de la salle commune, Liliane terminait de rédiger son devoirs de potions, et écoutait attentivement la conversation depuis le début. Ils semblaient tout autant énervés qu'elle par l'enseignement soit disant réformiste d'Ombrage et ses méthodes de punition. Il était vrai que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal leur apprenaient tout, sauf à se défendre. Et cela commençait à devenir bien plus qu'inquiétant, étant donné les récents événements: oser fermer les yeux sur la fuite d'une dizaine de mangemorts montrait quand même le manque de compétence et de courage du Ministère, et Ombrage incarnait parfaitement cela.

« Hermione, comment tu veux que je vous apprenne ? »

« Tu t'es déjà battu contre Tu-Sais-Qui, tu peux nous apprendre à nous défendre contre lui et ses mangemorts. »

« Oui, mais comment ? Ombrage a des yeux partout dans Poudlard, remarqua Ron. »

Liliane releva la tête de son parchemin et cessa d'écrire, intriguée par la conversation qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Faute de ne pas avoir récupéré la totalité de ses facultés, elle entendait encore très bien.

« On trouvera, répondit Hermione, pour l'instant, il faut soumettre l'idée ... »

Discrètement, Liliane ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle commune à pas de velours, direction le dortoir des garçons. Elle frappa doucement et Lee vint lui ouvrir.

« Mademoiselle Durose, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il avec galanterie. »

« Fred et George sont là ? »

« Bien évidemment, gente demoiselle, répondit Lee. »

A ce moment-même, les jumeaux apparaissaient derrière lui:

« Pourquoi tu nous déranges, Durose ? Plaisanta George. »

« Parce que j'ai un petit truc sympa à vous dire, Weasley, répondit Liliane. »

Liliane leur résuma rapidement la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Mais c'est génial, ça ! S'exclama Fred. »

« On va enfin apprendre à manier nos baguettes, dit à son tour George. »

Lee partageait aussi l'enthousiasme général.

« Gardez-le pour vous pour l'instant les gars, j'étais pas censée entendre. »

« _Compte pas sur nous_ » se dit Fred, avant de répondre à l'unisson avec son frère:

« Compte là-dessus ! »

« _Menteur, je t'ai entendu !_ »

Se retenant de rire, Fred fit un clin d'œil à Liliane.

Le lendemain, il neigeait pour de bon, et Poudlard était maintenant recouvert d'un menteau blanc. Dans le parc, les plus jeunes élèves faisaient des batailles de boules de neige, mais aussi les les plus vieux. Fred venait de mettre de la neige dans le col de Liliane. Elle s'énerva, au grand contentement des jumeaux. Ils devaient se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier car Harry leur avait donné rendez-vous. Ils savaient tous les trois ce que ce rendez-vous signifiait, et ils espéraient être nombreux. Liliane avait enfin retrouvé ses capacités, et il lui arrivait de capter les pensées des élèves, et des professeurs qui passaient à proximité. Mais comme elle se l'était promis, elle faisait en sorte de rester éloignée de l'esprit des ses amis. Elle leur devait bien ça.

Aux alentours de quinze heures, ils se rendirent à Pré-Au-Lard. Emmitouflés dans leur menteau et leur écharpe, le froid leur glaçait le bout du nez. Liliane était en train de se moquer du bonnet à pompon des jumeaux, par vengeance pour la neige qu'ils avaient faite glisser dans son dos. Ils atteignirent le pub et poussèrent la vieille porte en bois, qui crissa à cause de la glace. A l'intérieur, il y avait une odeur de vieux bois et de poussière, mélangée aux arômes de bière au beurre. Certaines personnes étaient déjà arrivées : il y avait Cho Chang et Luna Lovegood, de la maison Serdaigle, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, et les jumelles Patile. Lee n'était pas encore arrivé. Liliane et les jumeaux prirent place sur des tabourets, au fond de la salle. Près de la cheminée, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient à voix basse. Liliane les regardait avec insistance, et elle se mit entendre ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes respectives. Elle décela d'abord l'obsession d'Hermione pour l'émancipation des elfes de maison. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait un petit faible pour Ron, mais qu'elle ne se l'avouait pas encore. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Son attention se porta ensuite sur Harry Potter, le petit brun à lunettes qui semblait toujours très en retrait. Elle sentait pourtant qu'un lien très fort liait le trio, mais il se mettait de lui-même à l'écart. Par curiosité, Liliane s'enfonça dans l'esprit de Harry. Elle y découvrit quelque-chose qui la surprit grandement : le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui étaient en permanence connectés. Voldemort allait sûrement se servir de ça pour attaquer Harry, il fallait qu'il apprenne l'occlumentie. Alors qu'elle continuait à sonder son esprit, il tourna ses yeux verts en direction de ceux de Liliane. Il l'avait sentie. Liliane détourna le regard et orienta ses pensées vers autre chose, embarrassée.

Enfin, les quelques élèves manquant arrivèrent : ils devaient être une dizaine, mais cela avait l'air de surprendre le trio. Tous étaient tournés vers eux, attendant qu'ils parlent. Assise entre les deux jumeaux, Liliane sentit que, comme elle, ils attendaient impatiemment que ça commence. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se leva et débuta avec maladresse :

« Comme vous le savez, dit-elle, Ombrage nous apprend tout, sauf à nous défendre, et ... »

Elle marqua une courte pause. La petite assemblée attendait la suite.

« Et il nous faudrait un professeur ... Un _bon_ professeur. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry, et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Gêné, il baissa les yeux.

« Il faut qu'on apprenne à se défendre, poursuivit Hermione en scrutant Harry, pour pouvoir combattre ... Voldemort. »

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble des élèves. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient prononcer son nom. Liliane, elle, n'avait pas bronché. Mais à côté d'elle, les jumeaux étaient un peu nerveux.

« Tu pourrais nous dire, débuta un garçon que Liliane ne connaissait pas, comment Cédric Diggory est mort ... ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Liliane vit que Cho se redressait, dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

« Ceux qui sont venus pour m'entendre raconter ça peuvent partir tout de suite, trancha Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Certains élèves semblèrent déçus, mais restèrent tout de même pour entendre la suite. Hermione poursuivit, ventant les talents et le courage de Harry. Ron se joignit à elle : il s'était battu contre Voldemort lui-même, il avait affronté un basilic, il avait crée un patronus pour se défendre contre une armée de détraqueurs. Liliane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Dit comme ça, ça parait génial, dit Harry en coupant ses amis, mais la chance y a aussi été pour beaucoup. Parce que ça parait génial de connaître tous ces sorts, c'est presque héroïque. Mais se retrouver face au danger lui-même, et sentir la mort vous effleurer à plusieurs reprises ... Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. »

Liliane baissa les yeux : si, elle savait. Elle porta la main sur son avant bras, pensant à sa cicatrice, puis fit le rapprochement avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry. Ils étaient un peu pareils en fin de compte, tous deux portaient en eux quelque-chose de mauvais, de destructeur.

« Il est revenu ? Demanda une petite voix. »

Il s'agissait de Nigel, un élève de deuxième année, le plus jeune de l'assemblée. Harry acquiesça en silence. Liliane releva la tête, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Il fallait qu'ils le disent clairement : ils voulaient créer une sorte d'organisation, une armée d'élèves qui saurait se défendre en cas de danger. Cela était plus qu'urgent, et plus que nécessaire.

« Je propose que ceux qui le souhaitent inscrivent leur nom sur ce papier, dit Hermione, brisant le silence, et ... »

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Il nous faudrait un nom ... »

« L'Armée de Dumbledore ? Proposa Luna Lovegood de sa petite voix fluette. »

Le débat ne fut pas long : ils étaient maintenant l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'AD. La question d'un lieu à l'abri des mauvais regards allait se poser. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait rassembler le maximum de monde. Ils se mirent tous en file indienne pour aller noter leur nom sur le parchemin. Hermione semblait frétiller à l'idée d'enfreindre le règlement d'Ombrage. Fred et George aussi d'ailleurs, tout autant que Liliane. Et tout le monde ici, en fait. Lorsqu'arriva le tour de Liliane pour noter son nom, elle s'adressa à Harry à voix basse :

« Harry, souffla-t-elle tout en notant son nom en-dessous de celui de Fred. »

Surpris, l'interpellé leva la tête.

« Je te conseille l'occlumentie, ça marche bien. »

Puis sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta la Tête de Sanglier.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Noire potion**

En revenant de la Tête de Sanglier, Liliane et les jumeaux se demandaient dans quel lieu ils allaient bien pouvoir s'entrainer, de manière à déjouer Ombrage. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour du cloître, dans laquelle les boules de neige fusaient de tous côtés. Cela constituait presque une épreuve d'obstacles de devoir éviter les projectiles. Il régnait un brouhaha assez cacophonique, et bien entendu, Fred et George ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de faire les imbéciles. Ils commencèrent doucement à se baisser pour ramasser de la neige, et à eux deux, construisirent une grande boule froide et poudreuse. Ils allaient la lancer sur Liliane, mais elle se retourna avant eux et leur en envoya une en pleine figure. Scotchés, ils en lâchèrent leur munition.

« Quel talent, dit Liliane en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec suffisance. »

Elle se mît à narguer les deux rouquins, prête à recevoir la riposte. Mais ils ne firent rien, à son grand étonnement. Ils enlevaient la neige qu'ils avaient sur eux sans dire un mot : ce n'était pas bon signe. Liliane fronça le nez, déçue. À côté d'elle, un petit Pouffsouffle cria, et par réflexe, elle tourna la tête vers lui. George en profita pour lui enlever son bonnet et lui coller de la neige dans les cheveux, puis Fred en ajouta une couche, sans oublier de bien emmêler sa tignasse. Liliane s'était figée. Elle était là, les cheveux en bataille et pleins de neige, complètement trempée.

« Je vous hais, dit-elle finalement en essayant de se recoiffer. »

Les jumeaux partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Liliane tentait de se rendre à peu prés présentable, Fred et George n'arrivaient presque plus à respirer. Vexée comme un poux, elle tourna les talons.

« Oh Lili, c'est bon, hoqueta Fred, les larmes aux yeux, t'étais trop jolie, les cheveux en pétard. »

Voyant qu'elle ne se retournait pas et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée du château, lui et son frère la rattrapèrent.

« Un problème, Durose ? Demanda George. »

Liliane ne répondait toujours pas, elle regardait droit devant elle d'un air hautain.

« Quelqu'un t'a volé ta langue ? Insista-t-il. »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles quand ils s'y mettaient, tous les deux.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée, Liliane ne disait toujours rien, et les jumeaux essayaient de la pousser à bout pour qu'elle s'énerve un bon coup. Provoquer était leur deuxième activité favorite après faire des bêtises. Surtout provoquer Liliane. Elle entra dans le hall et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les grands escaliers, toujours suivie par les taquineries de Fred et George. Mais elle s'arrêta net devant la multitude de panneaux d'affichage qui constituaient dorénavant le règlement de la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard.

« J'y crois pas ... Dit-elle dans un souffle en scrutant le mur. »

« Elle se fout de nous ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux. »

Liliane secoua la tête.

« La Brigade Inquisitoriale, non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle invention ? »

Ils montèrent ensuite les grands escaliers en râlant. Et quelle ne fut leur surprise de découvrir que cette vieille chouette avait installé des haut-parleurs dans tous les coins, de manière à ce que son horrible petite voix raisonne jusque dans les entrailles les plus profondes du château. Fred déglutit :

« Elle prend de plus en plus de place, je trouve. »

Liliane et George acquiescèrent. Avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune, ils eurent le temps d'entendre les haut-parleurs grésiller, puis Ombrage s'exprimer:

« Les élèves le souhaitant sont invités à rejoindre la Brigade Inquisitoriale. »

« Et moi, je vais l'inviter à partir ! S'écria Liliane en retirant son manteau avec un peu trop de force. »

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir près du feu dans l'espoir de se sécher un peu. Elle ruminait dans son coin, se demandant si Ombrage n'avait pas fait exprès de créer cette soit disant Brigade Inquisitoriale maintenant, en même temps que l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tandis qu'elle s'énervait toute seule en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, les jumeaux se penchèrent de chaque côté d'elle, un petit sourire complice sur les lèvres.

« C'est pas le moment pour me chercher, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire elle aussi. »

« Peut-être que Malefoy va rejoindre la super brigade d'Ombrage, glissa Fred en fixant le feu d'un air désintéressé. »

Liliane se tortilla sur le canapé et ramena ses jambes sous elle.

« Ce serait un peu bête, non ? Poursuivit Fred, deux amis dans des camps opposés, c'est pas bon signe. »

George lança un bref regard à son frère : qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?

« Il le fera pas, lâcha finalement Liliane. »

George priait intérieurement pour que son frère ne poursuive pas.

« Je parierais pas là-dessus ... Souffla Fred en donnant une petite bourrade amicale à Liliane. »

Un brin intrigué par l'étrange remarque de son frère, George changea de sujet pour que la conversation ne tourne pas mal :

« D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, on devrait se servir de nos plumes correctrices pour le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal de demain ! »

Sur le coup, il avait été maladroit, il devait bien l'admettre. Liliane se leva et leur fit face. Ils se redressèrent en même temps.

« Très bonne idée George ! Dit-elle avec une légèreté presque irritante, mais maintenant, je vais voir Drago, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

« Si moi j'en vo ... »

George écrasa le pied de son frère pour le faire taire.

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors ! Chantonna George. »

Il eut le temps de voir Liliane remettre ses cheveux en place et vérifier que sa tenue était bien ajustée, puis elle sortit. Il y avait quelques personnes dans la salle commune, mais la plupart des Gryffondors profitaient de la neige, de Pré-Au-Lard, et pour certains, des punitions d'Ombrage. Pour une fois, les jumeaux n'étaient pas de ceux-là.

« Tu viens Freddy, j'ai quelque-chose à aller chercher. »

Fred avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la salle commune lorsque son frère parla. Mais il le suivit sans discuter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoir, ils furent enfin seuls.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Demanda George en s'asseyant sur son lit. »

« Me dis pas que tu l'as pas pensé ... Répondit Fred en s'asseyant à son tour. »

George pinça les lèvres.

« Si, évidemment, mais Fred, tu le lui as dit comme si ... »

L'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage de Fred, et George sourit.

« Comme si ça t'embêtait, termina-t-il. »

Fred rit.

« Oui ça m'embête ! Drago Malefoy ! C'est le pire des cons ! Et elle réussit à le trouver intéressant ! »

Dubitatif, George fit la moue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Demanda Fred, voyant que son frère avait apparemment une idée derrière la tête. »

George haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir un peu. »

Fred appuya sa joue sur sa main.

« Non mais sérieux George, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Viens pas me dire que tu t'en fiches que Lili traîne avec Malefoy ? »

George toisait son frère, ne sachant trop s'il devait rire ou non. En effet, il avait bien une idée derrière la tête, une idée qui le turlupinait depuis un petit moment. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Surtout de manière crédible. Surtout avec son frère. Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Fred.

« On va faire un truc Freddy ... »

Il prenait un petit air mystérieux qui ne plaisait pas trop à Fred.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ton numéro, là ? »

George se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« On va être sérieux pendant ... Disons ... Dix minutes. »

Incrédule, Fred fronça les sourcils. Son frère voulait être sérieux. En général, quand ils se mettaient d'accord là-dessus, c'était parce qu'ils allaient aborder un sujet important, voire même grave. Mais qu'y avait-il de grave à dire sur Liliane ?

« Top chrono, alors, répondit Fred. »

Maintenant qu'il avait instauré ce petit semblant de gravité à la conversation, George lâcha sans trop se poser de questions :

« Peut-être bien que t'es amoureux. »

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. George attendait sa réponse, mais il s'était comme figé dans son élan. Alors il patientait, sans le quitter des yeux, et sans cesser de sourire.

« Attend, Georgie, dit finalement Fred, t'as bien dit qu'on était sérieux, non ? »

George hocha la tête avec énergie. Son double écarquilla les yeux, puis fut pris d'un fou rire. Il se gondolait sur le lit en se tenant les côtes.

« J'ai dit sérieux Freddy ! S'écria George en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, si c'était un pari, t'aurais perdu ! »

Il devait lutter contre le rire communicatif de son frère jumeau.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Moi ?! Amoureux de Lili ?! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

George finit par céder, et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire comme des baleines, incapables de s'arrêter. Ça faisait beaucoup de fous rires en l'espace d'une heure. Ils étaient vautrés sur le lit de Fred, le souffle coupé. George manqua de tomber, mais son frère le rattrapa à temps. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à se calmer, non sans quelques tentatives ratées et de grandes bouffées d'air pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient dû secouer le château entier.

« T'es un peu tordu, non ? Réussit enfin à articuler Fred. »

« Oh, fais pas l'innocent, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! C'est pas comme si on vivait ensemble depuis qu'on était né ! »

George essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, et Fred le poussa.

« T'as de ces idées ! Je crois même que c'est la première fois que tu m'inventes un truc pareil ! »

Il hoqueta et contint un nouveau rire en voyant son frère s'emmêler les pieds dans sa valise et manquer de tomber une nouvelle fois.

« Peut-être, mais même si j'en ai pas l'air, je suis très sérieux. »

Fred le regarda, moins amusé.

« Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? On est juste très amis, toi aussi t'es très proche d'elle, c'est pas pour autant que je vais te dire que t'es amoureux. »

George croisa les bras et soupira.

« Parce que je le suis pas ... Cette histoire d'alchimie, c'était pas une blague, Freddy. »

« Je pense que je le sais mieux que toi, quand même, riposta Fred. »

George se mit à faire des ronds autour de lit à baldaquins de son frère, les mains dans les poches.

« Oui, c'est sûr, dit-il, cette nana est un peu étrange, elle boit une potion bizarre, et elle lit dans l'esprit des gens, elle est légilimens après tout ... Mais t'es pas légilimens à ma connaissance, frérot, alors si c'est pas l'alchimie, pourquoi vous vous entendez, et pas moi, alors qu'on est _jumeaux_ ?! »

Déstabilisé, Fred se renfrogna.

« Je sais pas, répondit-il en se levant, mais c'est pas ça, t'en sais rien. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda George. »

« De la magie ? Proposa Fred en fouillant dans sa valise. »

Il était d'une mauvaise foi inégalable. Quand il s'agissait de sujets un peu sérieux, tout de suite, il n'y avait plus personne.

« Je te prouverai que c'est ça ... Murmura George en essayant de voir ce que fabriquait Fred. »

Son frère se redressa, la fiole contenant la potion de Liliane dans la main.

« Aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il, changeant ainsi de sujet, on va découvrir ce que c'est ... »

« Aujourd'hui impérativement ? Y a autre chose que je voudrais te faire découvrir, moi. »

Fred leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te le ferai savoir quand je serai amoureux, mais c'est pas demain la veille. »

George eut un sourire crispé en réaction au ton un peu brusque de son frère.

« Soit, alors va pas la chercher sur Malefoy. »

Fred serra la mâchoire, mais ne répondit rien. Il leva la fiole de potion vers ses yeux et se concentra dessus pour ne pas penser à ce que George venait de lui dire. Au bout de quelques minutes passées sans parler, il brisa le silence :

« Je me demande ce qui se passerait si on la goûtait ... »

« T'es barge ou quoi ? S'exclama George. »

Tout en continuant à observer le liquide argenté, Fred répondit :

« Non, après tout, c'est peut-être juste une potion parce qu'elle attrape tout le temps la gastro. »

« Oui, vu comme ça, c'est sûr que tu prends pas beaucoup de risques en la buvant ... »

Fred reporta son attention sur son frère et lui lança un regard de défi.

« Chiche ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire mesquin. »

George hésitait, car après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, et c'était peut-être quelque-chose de très peu recommandé. Mais ils étaient les jumeaux Weasley. Et jumeaux Weasley était synonyme de prises de risques. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin savoir.

« Bon, je vais pas attendre ton consentement. »

Sur ce, Fred déboucha la fiole et en but une gorgée.

George attendit, tendu. Il s'attendait à voir son frère se changer en serpent ou en crapaud d'un moment à l'autre, et la potion de Liliane n'aurait en fait été qu'une belle blague pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Plutôt réussie d'ailleurs. Tous les deux debout au milieu du dortoir à peine éclairé, ils attendaient qu'il se passe quelque-chose. Au bout d'un moment, Fred alla se regarder dans la glace : à part un grand rouquin dégingandé et habillé à l'as-de-pic, il ne voyait rien d'anormal.

« C'est dégoûtant, constata-t-il en fronçant le nez. »

Un autre rouquin semblable à lui apparut à son tour dans le miroir.

« Je suis quand même plus beau que toi ... Dit George, songeur. »

« N'importe quoi, tout le monde sait que je suis carrément plus attirant que toi. »

« Ah ! Ah ! Dans tes rêves. »

Ils se regardèrent, et scrutèrent la fiole que Fred tenait dans la main. Puis ils dirent en cœur :

« Il se passe rien en fait. »

Fred la glissa dans sa poche.

« Je vais finir par m'arracher les cheveux, si ça continue ! Oh, et puis, on va lui faire boire du veritacerum, et on saura tout ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu fais quoi ? Demanda son frère. »

« Je sais pas, on va rejoindre Lee ? Proposa Fred. »

« Tu veux pas qu'on continue à chercher un peu ? Et puis, on a presque plus de pastilles de gerbe ... »

« Non, j'ai envie de m'aérer l'esprit, cette fille me rend dingue. »

« Ah vraiment ? Ironisa George. »

Fred se figea alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignée.

« J'ai touché un point sensible ? Demanda George en commençant à rire. »

Alors qu'il parlait, son frère s'effondra sur le sol en pierre.

Liliane débaroulait les grands escaliers en enfilant son bonnet. Elle avait réussi à le sécher un peu durant le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé assise près du feu. La voix d'Ombrage raisonnait dans tout le château. Elle s'imposait partout et n'avait qu'une seule ambition : prendre le pouvoir. Liliane essaya de faire abstraction de sa petite voix haut perchée pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Drago, pour lui parler de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne la rejoindrait pas, surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que, comme le disait Fred, deux amis se retrouvent dans des camps opposés. Mais peut-être espérait-elle vainement. Non. Il fallait toujours espérer. Et même si Lucius, tout comme Edouard d'ailleurs, allaient essayer de les y intégrer, peut-être qu'il ferait comme elle, qu'il refuserait.

Elle arriva en bas et déboucha dans le hall : quelques élèves y circulaient, certains couverts de neige, d'autres simplement munis de leurs livres de cours. Il y avait une odeur de chocolat qui venait de la Grande Salle, et Liliane ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller piquer un ou deux gâteaux. Elle y entra et vit des plats remplis de cookies encore chauds. Elle se glissa entre Seamus et Dean pour en prendre deux.

« Excusez-moi les gars, dit-elle en en enfournant un dans sa bouche. »

« T'es pas avec les jumeaux ? S'étonna Dean en se retournant vers elle. »

Liliane répondit :

« Non, je cherche Drago. »

« Ah ... Répondit Dean en lançant un bref regard à Seamus. »

Liliane l'ignora. Elle savait que Fred et George n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas trop aimer voir Liliane et Drago ensemble. Il n'était pas très populaire, chez les Gryffondors ...

« Vous l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ? Enchaîna Liliane. »

Seamus fit non de la tête. Liliane les remercia, puis quitta la Grande Salle. Elle sortit dans la cour du cloître, et remonta son écharpe jusqu'au nez. Elle vit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny revenir de la Tête de Sanglier. Ils lui sourient en passant à côté d'elle, et elle sentit le regard de Harry sur elle. Elle se contenta juste de leur rendre leur sourire, puis elle se dirigea vers le pont. Il était un peu glissant, et elle devait se concentrer pour garder son équilibre. La neige avait recommencé à tomber, les flocons ressemblaient à de toutes petites boules de coton qui allaient se déposer çà et là, un peu au hasard. Alors qu'elle regardait distraitement ce ballet de flocons, Drago Malefoy s'approcha d'elle en silence.

« On m'a dit que tu me cherchais ... Souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre la barrière en bois. »

Surprise, Liliane sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas senti venir. Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire : il changeait d'attitude lorsqu'il était avec elle. Il était moins prétentieux, plus réservé, plus attentif. Il ne passait pas son temps à tout critiquer et à mépriser tout ce qui bougeait. Elle était quand même la seule personne à qui il ne se plaignait pas des Weasley ou d'Hermione Granger. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop le chercher sur ce terrain.

« Oui, je voulais te voir ... Dit-elle finalement. »

Elle s'appuya à son tour contre la barrière et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« C'est nouveau, cette histoire de Brigade Inquisitoriale ? »

Drago ne semblait nullement étonné par sa question.

« Ça date de hier. »

Liliane haussa les sourcils en soupirant.

« Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Poursuivit-t-elle. »

« Pour être certaine que personne n'essaiera d'aller contre son règlement. »

« Mais personne ne va contre son règlement ! »

Drago la regarda, peu convaincu.

« Je la rejoindrai pas, moi, lâcha Liliane sans réfléchir. »

« Je n'en doute pas ... »

Liliane hésita avant de poser sa question.

« Tu ... Tu vas la rejoindre, toi ? »

Drago détourna les yeux.

« Crabbe et Goyle y vont ... Pansy aussi ... »

« Si Pansy y va alors ! Le coupa Liliane d'un ton méprisant. »

« Vous devriez vous battre en duel un jour toutes les deux, ce serait sûrement intéressant à regarder, plaisanta Drago. »

« Ce serait pas sympa pour elle, répondit Liliane en riant, elle perdrait. »

« T'en es si sûre ? »

« Absolument. »

Ces Gryffondors et leur éternelle arrogance. Mais Drago n'insista pas, même si elle semblait un peu trop sûre d'elle. Pansy était douée en sortilèges, non pas qu'il sous-estimait Liliane, mais elle était parfois très ... Incontrôlable.

« Moi ? Incontrôlable ? S'exclama-t-elle. »

« Lili, t'avais dit que tu arrêtais ! »

Liliane se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête.

« Je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi ... J'aime bien savoir ce que tu penses. »

Dès qu'elle prenait ce petit air confus et gêné, Drago fondait comme un caramel. Il détestait ça. Il se sentait vulnérable et terriblement différent. Mais c'était plus fort que tout, Liliane le transformait en guimauve. Elle entendit ce qu'il pensait, et réprima un petit rire. Mais elle ne releva pas, il n'aurait pas aimé. Surtout parce que relever cette remarque aurait entraîné ce que Liliane ne voulait pas entendre.

« Ne rejoins pas la brigade d'Ombrage, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je le faisais ? »

« Je serais déçue, dit Liliane en faisant la moue, parce que t'as pas envie de la rejoindre, du moins, j'espère ne pas me tromper en disant ça. »

« _Moi aussi _» pensa Drago.

Cette fois-ci, c'était contre son gré qu'elle l'avait entendu. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant et elle en était presque certaine : ils se retrouveraient de toute évidence dans les camps opposés. Elle se sentit un peu bête d'avoir pu penser qu'il réussirait un jour à changer complètement. Peut-être en fait que depuis le début, Liliane l'avait un peu trop idéalisé, et avait nourri trop d'espoirs. Ou alors, elle était défaitiste, et peut-être bien qu'un jour ...

« Miss Durose, dit une voix de femme derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna : c'est le professeur McGonagall.

« Professeur ? »

Elle semblait inquiète.

« Pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ? »

Un peu étonnée, Liliane commença à s'avancer vers elle, suivie par Drago.

« Seulement Miss Durose, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de s'adresser à Liliane :

« On se voit plus tard ! »

Liliane hocha la tête, puis suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'aux grands escaliers.

« Professeur, demanda Liliane, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est plutôt à vous, que je devrais poser la question, Miss Durose ... »

Interloquée, Liliane voulut répliquer, mais elles étaient déjà en train de monter les escaliers d'un pas pressé. Les quelques élèves qu'elles croisaient les regardaient et pour certains, murmuraient à voix basse. Elles s'engagèrent ensuite dans un petit couloir, puis arrivèrent au niveau de la grande horloge. Le bruit du tic-tac paraissait plus fort que d'habitude. Elles étaient dans le couloir de l'infirmerie et Liliane commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Devant elle, le professeur McGonagall ne cachait plus son appréhension. Madame Pomfresh vint lui ouvrir les portes de l'infirmerie, le teint blême.

« Minerva, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, le sait-elle ? »

« Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dit ... »

« Peut-être serait-il bon qu'elle sache avant ... »

Liliane déglutit tout en retirant son bonnet et en dénouant son écharpe.

« Savoir quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est à propos de Monsieur Weasley ... »

« Lequel ?! S'étrangla Liliane. »

Elle passa ensuite devant son professeur sans attendre sa réponse, entra dans l'infirmerie en bousculant Madame Pomfresh, puis se précipita vers le lit du fond : elle y découvrit l'un des jumeaux, inconscient et extrêmement pâle. Ses yeux étaient creusés par d'étranges cernes virant presque au mauve. A côté se tenait l'autre, dont les yeux lançaient à Liliane en appel au secours. Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

George Weasley secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance, sans cesser de fixer Liliane avec ce même regard de détresse. Elle s'approcha de lui et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Insista-t-elle. »

George baissa la tête sans répondre à Liliane. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, près de Fred.

« Pourquoi ces cernes ... ? Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front. »

Et alors qu'elle l'effleurait à peine, elle fut projetée, en l'espace d'un bref instant, quelques minutes en arrière : _Fred boit, ils se chamaillent, puis Fred perd connaissance._

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle-même, Liliane ne respirait plus. Et c'est lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'oxygène dans les poumons qu'elle relâcha son souffle. Elle releva la tête et vit, sur la table de chevet, une toute petite fiole. Avec du liquide argenté à l'intérieur. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se leva et la prit. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas ça. Pas _lui_. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à l'intérieur, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils lui en avaient pris. Depuis combien de temps l'avaient-ils ? Quand la lui avait-elle prise ? Et, est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Trop abasourdie pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle resta plantée là, incapable de détacher ses yeux du liquide argenté. Lorsque la fiole éclata dans sa main, elle prit conscience qu'elle était tellement en colère qu'elle l'avait serrée jusqu'à la briser en mille morceaux.

George sursauta, ayant du mal à croire que la simple force du poignet de Liliane avait pu faire voler la bouteille en éclat. Elle se tourna et s'avança vers lui, les poings serrés, et par instinct, il recula. Liliane se retint de le frapper.

« Est-ce que ... Vous êtes assez débiles ... Pour avoir fait ça ... ? »

Elle ne devait pas seulement s'empêcher de frapper, elle devait aussi s'empêcher de se mettre à hurler. Mais s'il disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers, elle ne parviendrait plus à se retenir. Il ne lui répondit pas. Il la regardait avec un petit air ahuri, incapable d'articuler une seule parole.

« NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT CONS !? Éclata Liliane, VOUS MANQUEZ A CE POINT LA DE JUGEOTE ? OU VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT UN PARI DÉBILE ?! »

Alertées par cette poussée de colère, Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall accoururent.

« ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIS FINIS ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VU DES MECS AUSSI CONS ! »

Juste après, elle fondit en larmes. De gros sanglots incontrôlables, hystériques. Complètement paralysé, George ne savait pas quoi faire. Madame Pomfresh prit Liliane par le bras et l'emmena s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis voyant la potion répandue sur le sol, la nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique. Liliane s'était recroquevillée et continuait à pleurer, toujours secouée par ses sanglots. George s'était rapproché de son frère, et regardait tour-à-tour Liliane et le professeur McGonagall, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur.

« Miss Durose ! S'exclama McGonagall avec autorité, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmer sur le champ ! Cela n'avancera à rien de vous laisser aller de cette manière ! »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Liliane fit un effort surdimensionné pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

« Et vous m'expliquez ce que ça changera si je reste parfaitement calme ? Cingla-t-elle, comment vous voulez que je reste calme ? »

« Miss Durose ! Vous changez immédiatement d'attitude et vous allez répondre à mes questions avec honnêteté et respect, voulez-vous ?! »

Liliane ne broncha pas. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle les coinça entre ses deux genoux.

« Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient eu accès à votre potion ? Débuta le professeur McGonagall. »

« On lui en a pris, répondit George en s'approchant de Liliane, elle l'avait oubliée ici après son accident de quidditch. »

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers George.

« Et pourquoi lui en avoir pris ? »

« Pour savoir à quoi elle servait ... »

« Et vous espériez savoir en la buvant ? Êtes-vous réellement stupides ? Ou alors seulement inconscients ? »

George baissa la tête, honteux.

« Il est très fiévreux, dit Madame Pomfresh. »

Elle avait la main posée sur le front de Fred et semblait vraiment très inquiète.

Le professeur Rogue entra alors dans l'infirmerie de son éternel démarche décidée. Il s'approcha de Fred.

« Quand l'a-t-il bue ? Demanda d'emblée Rogue sans quitter des yeux les cernes mauves. »

« Y a un peu moins d'une heure, répondit George. »

Rogue posa deux doigts sur son cou pour prendre son pouls, puis mesura la fièvre.

« Ça va beaucoup trop vite ... Murmura-t-il. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va vite ? Demanda George, alarmé. »

« Le processus inversé, expliqua Liliane en s'avançant à son tour. »

« Processus ?! S'écria George, processus de quoi ?! »

Rogue lui lança un regard lui signifiant de ne pas poser une question de plus, puis s'adressa à Liliane :

« C'est bien ce qui est censé se passer quand vous n'en buvez pas ? »

« Oui, mais ça ne se propage pas aussi vite. »

« Votre cicatrice ralentit, c'est tout. »

Rogue souleva les couvertures et saisit le bras de Fred avec empressement. Il souleva sa manche et serra son poing autour de son poignet.

« Il faut le faire saigner, ça enlèvera le poison, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

« Quoi ? Beugla George, qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?! »

« Ce ne sera que le résultat de votre imprudence, Monsieur Weasley, trancha Rogue en sortant sa baguette magique. »

Il murmura une formule magique, puis une grande coupure apparue sur l'avant-bras de Fred. Madame Pomfresh apporta une serviette qu'elle plaça dessous, afin de laisser le sang s'écouler. Au début, il ne se passait rien, puis au fur et à mesure, les cernes de Fred disparurent.

« Il va le vider ... Souffla George. »

Madame Pomfresh appliqua ensuite une crème sur la coupure, et quelques secondes après, il ne restait plus qu'une grande cicatrice rosâtre.

« Il l'aura à vie, dit Rogue en se redressant. »

« Il est hors de danger ? Hasarda George. »

« Il l'est, dit Rogue, et il le restera, à condition de ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. »

Il lança ensuite un regard insistant à Liliane, avant de quitter l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide.

Maintenant, Fred semblait juste dormir, il n'avait plus ces horribles cernes mauves qui lui donnaient une mine blafarde et maladive. La fièvre était tombée, seule la cicatrice sur son bras laissait savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose.

« Il faut qu'il se repose maintenant, dit Madame Pomfresh en réajustant la couverture et en ramassant la serviette couverte de sang. »

A son tour, le professeur McGonagall commença à se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, mais avant de partir, elle adressa quelques dernières paroles à Liliane :

« Miss Durose, le professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il dit de ne pas placer votre confiance en n'importe qui ? »

Liliane fronça les sourcils : oui, elle s'en souvenait, il le lui avait dit lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, trois mois auparavant.

McGonagall arriva sur le pas de la porte.

« Cela ne voulait pas dire que vous deviez ne l'accorder à personne. »


End file.
